Slave
by Memphizz
Summary: Lying on top of her, paralyzed by the mixture of pleasure and pain she did not know what to say to him. A million thoughts went through her mind, but only one made sense and that she was his slave and he was her master. She closed her eyes. 'I'm yours'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

Slave

Chapter one – Prologue

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

_The sound of keys vigorously trying to unlock the door from the outside filtered through out the dark vacant apartment. The unlocked door swung open, hitting the nearest wall with thud and two figures joint in a passionate hot kiss emerged from the other side. Rapidly, both figures simultaneously removed their shoes and their soaked jackets without hesitation and let them fall to the cold tile floor. It was raining that night, on their night, the night they both wanted more from each other, more than a social converse and acts of innocent amorously. No, they wanted more. They craved, they yearned, they ached…_

_It was their night, they owned it._

_The two lovers covered by the o_paque _darkness, the effulgent moonlight, the only luminosity exposing their features to each other. Their lips parted but only momentary, as he pushed her against the wall, pinned her against it and continued to kiss her swollen lips again, he wanted the control. She invited his tongue into her mouth and he willingly accepted her invitation without falter. The hunger for the taste, the taste of one another, the taste of forbidden fruit and the sinful pleasures that comes with its seductive reputation, like an uninhibited addiction consuming your entire being. There was no escape it; there is no antidote, no cure for its gripping dependency, just an uncontainable desire for its appeal and the way it made you feel and experience in the moment, the moment of entreaty._

_Nothing could take them away from this moment._

_Nothing…_

_His lips moved furiously against hers whilst__ he slowly ran his right hand from her long neck down to her small hips, digging his finger nails into her bare flesh and she moaned in pleasure, temporarily parting their lips again and continued their physical act of sinful lust and hunger. Both her hands were placed behind his head, running through his wet hair and occasionally nabbing strands between her slender fingers. His left hand caressed her soft face gently and then slowly started to creep around to the back of her neck, stretching his fingers through her hair and seized a portion of it with his hand and forcefully pulled her head back, exposing her neckline. He began kissing the sides of her neck tenderly and lightly, causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to raise and her to softly moan from the pleasurable sensation. He started to nip her skin gently with his teeth, leaving a trail of small red marks along sides of her neck and she began to scrap her freshly manicured nails against his biceps leaving her own indentations on his pale skin._

_For once in their lives, everything made sense now and that nothing else in the world matter. Not runway campaigns, design deadlines, endorsement deals or the millions and millions of devoted fans. This very moment of irrepressible desire and hunger for another human beings mind and body was the only thing that truly mattered to them. How they both wished this night would not end, allowing them to lose each other in their desires and fantasies forever, uninterrupted by worldly issues of triviality. This and only this was their escape from that, to break away from life's domineering grip of immaterial unease that was sucking the live out of them like a incurable disease. _

_They needed to escape._

_Their swollen lips joint one another again in a fervent kiss, but this time it was less vigorous and was more gentle and amorous. She slowly glided both her hands from the back of his neck down against his covered chest to his stomach, and started to unbutton his white collar long-sleeve shirt from the bottom. As she undid the last button by the collar, she gently slide off the unwanted garment from his shoulders and let the damp shirt fall to their feet, baring his toned torso. She broke their ardent kiss, looked into his absorbing eyes and bit her bottom lip as her hands started to gradually wander throughout his naked upper body, from his toned abs to his chest, over his strong shoulders and to his upper back. He did not take his eyes off her and a small smile appeared on his face; he knew she was enjoying herself which only made him want her even more. _

_He could not resist it anymore; he could not hold himself back._

_His emotions took over is body. _

_He suddenly picked her up while she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them into a heated kiss. Her short legs managed to drape around his bare waist for support and he started to make his way, with his toned arms around her, towards the direction of the apartments open kitchen, accidentally knocking over a black lamp stand on to the floor. Unperturbed by the fallen object, he had what he wanted and placed the much desired person on the kitchens counter carefully._

_He stood up; his back slightly arched looking down at her slim form whilst running his right hand ran through her straight hair. __The startlingly white __moonlight__ poured through the apartment's window, the luminescent light dancing upon her youthful face. __He thought to himself right then that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so perfect. Her essences alluring and pure, like an untainted soul roaming the world, seeking refuge from humanities scourge, yearning for someone to discover its innermost desires and secrets. _

_From someone who also desperately yearned for some else to discover their deepest emotions. _

_She felt the cold exterior of the granite countertop against her covered back; she gazed up, trying to look into his shadowy eyes. She placed both her small delicate hands on his shaven face and brushed the loose strands of hair away from his eyes. It was his eyes and only his eyes that drew her to him, like an impenetrable force sucking her into the depths of the immersed ocean. But they were so ominous, full of marked sorrow and anguish. How she wished she could unravel his true emotional state and break down the unyielding wall concealing the pain he was sheltering from all he knew. But now he was an enigma to her. _

_A beautiful enigma. _

_Whilst her fingers ran through his thick mane, she wondered to herself what thoughts were flowing through his mind at that moment. She looked deeper into his sorrowful eyes, searching for the lucid answer. Was he thinking about the opening tomorrow night's?_

'_What are you thinking about?'_

_He smiled and leant forward towards her. 'Just you', he said softly and started to kiss her wet lips again._

_He shifted his weight to the left allowing his right hand to glide from her right thigh up towards her covered stomach to the top of her pink blouse where it rested. He needed to see and feel her whole body. The growing urge to touch and caress her covered skin overwhelmed him and began to undo the top button of her blouse and slowly unbutton the rest of the buttons with just his right hand whilst his left hand cupped her face. She moved her hands up from his biceps to his shoulder blades, her fingertips feeling his shifting muscles. As he undid her blouses last button, he buried his face into her neck simultaneously gliding his right hand slowly back and forth along her bare stomach. _

_He slide his right hand behind her back and lifted her up into a seated positions, their chests pushed together and her legs spread around his waist. He began to remove her blouse, exposing her shoulders and he lightly kissed them as she ran her nails gently down his back and biting her bottom lip from the sensation. His lust and sexual desire grew when he saw her lacy bra. His hands drifted to her black bra's hooks, kissing the back of her neck he managed to undoing the two clasps with ease and slide both the straps down her arms, exposing her small breasts to him and threw the lacy undergarment on the kitchen floor. __He cupped her left breast, feeling the frisson of the nipple in the center of his palm and planted a tender kiss on her right closed eye lid. He did not want to hurt, instead he only wished for her to trust him that he will not and to restore her lost luster. After all she was damage goods._

_He promised._

_He will not hurt her. _

_She could feel his warm breath against her cold skin and looked up into his eyes again as he started to caress her breast lightly. She began to slowly lie back down on the cold kitchen countertop and willingly surrender herself to him, he now controlled her body and he could do whatever he wanted, it belongs to him. She aimlessly looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes taking in all the different sensations she was feeling at that moment. She's had never felt like this before. It felt good, it felt right. It's like she spilt into a __fantasy__ world of pure lust and pleasure, a world he ruled where he could consumed her whole being without waver, where he could make her feel loved and needed again. _

_What was he doing to her? _

_He down at his beautiful possession and ran his fingertips down from her parted lips, to her chin, down her neck, between her breasts, along her stomach to her jeans button. Feeling the small indentations of the metal button beneath his fingertips, he unfastened it, pulled down the denim jeans zipper and removed the tightly fitted garment, revealing her matching black lace panty. He felt the jaggedness of the materials surface, as his fingertips glided along the black see-through underwear with clemency. Still gripping her jeans, he let the dense item of clothing fall from his hand to his feet and looked down at her most vulnerable state with even more desire. _

_Without taking his eyes away from hers, he took her left foot with both his hand and started to place small kisses long the arch of her foot to the ankle and from her exposed shin to the top of her knee, along her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and arched her neck upwards letting a small pleasurable moan escape her lips. Was this really real she thought or was her head deceiving her and everything she was feeling was an illusion manifested by her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. No, it was really. Nothing could be more real than this. _

_On hearing her verbal delight, his sexual urge took over him and he started to kiss her stomach ravenously, simultaneously fondling her left breast with his hand. Breathing heavily, her uncontrollable moans of pleasure and submission filled the large apartment space. Her building guilt was silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice through her, touching every nerve she had._

_Her moans were suddenly obstructed by his mouth as he furiously moved his lips against her, his tongue slide into her mouth forcefully. Overcome by his hunger for her, he picked her up from the countertop and stumbled_ _into the dark bedroom and without breaking the kiss, he lay her body down on the soft comfortable bed spread. Instantly undoing the buckle of his belt, he slide off his pants and lay on top of her, kissing her neck vigorously whilst sliding off her panties and his boxers._

_Their nude bodies grinding up against each other, hot sweat seeping through their purses, both buried by their unnatural heat. He slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation he had felt in his life, and thoughts of anxiety and irrelevance disintegrated. Overwhelmed by sheer pleasure and pain, she dug her nails into his skin, as her loud moans echoed through out the room, her legs yielded to the weight of his body and she wrapped them around his hips. _

'_Say it…say you'll be mine', he whispered into her ear. 'Say it.'_

_She opened her eyes, she could not think. _

'_Say it', he repeated raising his voice slightly, as he continued to thrust into her. _

_Lying on top of her, paralyzed by the mixture of pleasure and pain she did not know what to say to him. A million thoughts went through her mind, but only one made sense and that she was his slave and he was her master. _

_She closed her eyes._

'_I'm yours'.

* * *

_

Song Playing – 'Colorblind' by Counting Crows

_**A/N: **_What you think? Please review!

Not Proofread

Peace


	2. Chapter 2  Pompous Ass

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

**

**To:**

_xoelizabethxo, Yamora Love n Friendship, fragileheart-brokensoul, __KouimiLoccness_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**You guys are awesome!

* * *

**

Slave

Chapter two - _Pompous Ass_

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

"FWEEEEEEEEEEH! Taxi!"

She stood outside her apartment building on the sidewalk as she did every morning attempting to hail a cab to drive her to her place of work. To own your own means of transport in downtown Tokyo was just plain stupid, and taxi cab was the only logical choice, besides the subway which she deemed is a breeding ground for street gangs and assholics. The subway was no place for a single young lady to be every morning and late afternoon by herself.

The sound of the galling brakes screeching as the seized taxi pulled over to the sidewalk next to her, and she processed to enter the red outdated vehicles rear backseat, resting her black leather handbag on the seat next to her.

"Where to Miss", the cab driver inquired nonchalantly like he has been soliciting that question his entire life, and looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

Sora's clear auburn eyes gazed up at the mirror, making eye contact with the driver. "The corner of Yaesu and Chuo-ku please".

"The Fujita Goro Building?"

She nodded. "The very one", she leant back against the seat, and closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally for the unforeseen likeliness of the untamed rush and madness of the day's hustle and bustle. In this maddening world of consumerism and industry, anything will eat you alive and spit you out without falter. Everyone is out for themselves; fact.

The famous Fujita Goro Building was the headquarters of Rei Kazumi's eminent fashion empire 'Skin'. The prominent fashion label is well known national and international for its contemporary chic look and use of subtle and richly textured fabrics. The brainchild behind 'Skin', Rei Kazumi, is one of the most influential fashion designers to emerge from Japanese fashion after her Paris debut eleven years ago and subsequently establishing herself in Tokyo, Japan eight years ago. And just a little over a year ago, fresh out of college, Sora Takenouchi was the fortunate one to be employed by Rei to work for her at 'Skin' as her personal assistant and for Sora to forego this opportune moment to grow and learn under the famous Rei Kazumi was not an option. The job did entail hard work and relentless long hours most days, but she thought without any reservation that it was the best first job she attained and it was absolutely worth the exhaustion and fatigue.

Sora opened her eyes, gazing outside the taxis clear window and watched the firm standing rows of buildings signifying a motion stretched blur like a fleeting speed train, roving in the opposite direction. The raucous sounds of the over-flood of peak traffic's pandemonium filtered through as the seeping intolerable cardio monoxide flumes flourished its toxic scent within the small compact space of the cab. As she watched the shifting outside pass by, she thought about that auspicious moment when Rei personally hired her to be a part of a well-distinguished brand, but how it come to subsist was the more interesting part.

The fall of last year on the day of Sora's grand graduation ceremony, she elected to celebrate her milestone with her closest friends by hitting Tokyo's notorious club, 'Ruby'. As fate would have had it, Sora struck up a conversation with the famous designer by the bar and with a manifold of undisclosed shots coursing threw her, was unaware she was talking to the Rei Kazumi. The sociable exchange involved Sora's lengthy discussion about her future ambitions, her favorite designers, the graduation ceremony and something about hoping to find the perfect man and to have his 2.5 kids. And as fate would have had it again, the following day Sora had a sought after job and a hangover to go with it.

The vehicle came to a gradual halt. "We're here Miss."

Sora snapped out of her daze and looked up at the driver in the rear-view mirror. "Already", she said stupefied by how the time flew by so abruptly during the ride. Observing the reflected nodding of the driver, she paid her fair to him, grabbed her handbag, exited the taxi and looked up in marvel at the majestic architecture of the building that stood supreme before her. At that moment she thought how fortunate she was to be here and how life could not get anymore sweeter than this. _Oh yeah, life is freaken fantastic._

She processed to climb the fleet of steers up towards the buildings main entrance and as she entered through the arresting large glass doors with the impression of the fashion label's logo embossed on it, walked straight towards the elevators whilst she greeted the occasional person she was acquainted with at the label politely. Just as staff exited the claustrophobic space, Sora entered it speedily before the doors could slide close and pressed the desired floor's number by the elevator panel. Tapping her foot against the hard elevator floor, trying to block out the redundant elevator music, she waited patiently for the doors to split open and for her day to commence.

As the _ding_ of the elevator sounded and the metal doors divided, it seemed as if last seasons Dolce & Gabbana 50% sale had repeated itself on her floor. Staff sprinting around like headless chickens colliding into each other, papers littered the floors and cluttered desks, the telephones were ringing off their hooks. Sora stepped out the elevator and into the frenzy, looking around the messy floor with her mouth slightly open, oblivious to the tentative situation. _What the hell? Didn't I get the memo or something? _

"Sora!"

Hearing her name Sora looked to her right and saw Jackie, Rei second assistant, jogging towards her. "Hey Jackie, wha…"

She was interrupted by the frantic female. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. It's a mad house here", she indicated in her freak-out mode.

Sora's eyes scanned the floor once again. "Yeah I kind of noticed. What's going on?"

Jackie frowned, resting both her hands on her hips. "I'm not sure, but all I know is that Rei phoned earlier notifying everyone to cancel everything for the day and evidently leading to this shit right here", she said raising her arm to the direction of the disorder. "I'm not cutout for this shit", shaking her head and buried it in her hands.

"Well there must be a good explanation for this and…."

"Sora, there you are."

Upon hearing her name for the second time, Sora looked up and saw Rei strolling straight towards her, holding a blue file underneath her arm. She appeared to be the only one acting calm and upbeat about today and Sora knew then something enlivening was brewing, something that would broaden the label even further. "Morning Rei."

Rei gazed at Sora and supplied the concealed file to her. "Morning Sora, I need you to cancel all my appointments and rendezvous' for the day, including the Marc Jacobs meeting at noon today", she said looking into Sora's eyes, making herself perfectly clear.

Seizing the file from Rei and nodded in acknowledgment. "It will be done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes", Rei looking at both her assistants. "There is a staff meeting in five minutes time in the boardroom, and don't be late", she said to both the ladies and abruptly turned around advancing towards the directions of the boardroom.

Sora glanced at Jackie to her right and raised her left eyebrow. "Ok, so there was nothing strange about that, now", she shrugged nonchalantly. "I meaning I just have to cancel one of the biggest fashion brands of the decade's un-cancellable meeting at short notice. No biggy right", she said calmly, holding the file in front of her.

"Welcome to the fashion industry, where all your dreams come true and where all your nightmares become a reality", Jackie said satirically.

Sora snickered. "The understatement of the century".

But she loved every second of it.

* * *

The sound of noisy chatter filled the oversized boardroom, as staff try to figure out amongst each other what the heck was happening and why an unscheduled staff meeting was about commence. Evidently they were all in the dark. Sora stood silent on the left of Rei near the east side wall of the room, clutching the blue file by her chest trying to also comprehend the unforeseen circumstances occurring this morning, but her attention was subsequently adjusted to the four front table's unfilled seats. The unnamed occupants of the empty seats were just another unsolved anonymity which was tormenting Sora's mind space. _What are you up to Rei?_

"Ok everyone settle down please", Rei stood in the front of the large twenty seater boardroom table resting her fingertips on the well-polished surface, looking at her employees intently. "I know this morning was unusually more crazy than normal, but believe me it was necessary", she started to slowly walk along side the table, gazing at her employees as she walked pass them. "But you all know we've been having some difficulty finding the perfect candidates to represent my new men's collection and if I might say, it has been dragging on too long now. However, as you all know the range is a bit more edgy and bold compared to my previous collections which it clearly targets the youth of our nation. The twenty to twenty-eight grouping", she glanced at Sora nonchalantly. "So it was essential to find the right people", she leant forward, the palms of her hands resting on the table, supporting her weight. "And I think I found them", she said confidently.

Whispers broke out in the boardroom, staff glancing at one another, excited by the news and speculating who are the candidates, if they knew or heard of them. Sora looked at her employer with astonishment and respect. _How does she do it?_ They had been searching for the ideal candidates for Rei men's collection for months-on-end, interviewing dozens of men a day and now the tiresome search was eventually over. Sora let a sigh of relief escape her lips and again fixated her gaze at the empty four seats. _Now, who are they?_

Rei stood straight, placing her hands behind her back and raised her eyebrows. "So you all are probably wondering who I found. Well, let's not delay it one more second", she turned around towards the rooms wooden door and slowly started to turn the knob. "I proudly present…"

As Rei began to open the door, every single occupant in the room, stared in anticipation at the door, leaning forwards and sideways, trying to get a glimpse of the new representatives. Even the inquisitive Sora leant to her right a bit, striving for an opportune glance. _Come on, come on…_

Rei smiled readily. "…The Wolves", she announced, fully opening the door.

Sora's jaw dropped. _The Wolves! But how…she…I… _Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by the four band members making their grand appearance in the room. She watched in amazement and disbelief as the four young men strolled into the room so casually as if being in awe and wonderment was normal for them. The infamous Wolves were the number one selling band to come out from Japan and the alternative rock industry, notorious for their emotive lyrics, live stage routines and having numerous dedicated young female fans around the globe.

Sora could not but wonder if Rei made the correct decision to have conceited celebrities endorsing her prestige men's collection. It definitely was unlike Rei to use public icons for her label, she ideally preferred unknowns, nobodies that would work his or hers hardest to flourish in this cut-throat industry of fashion and design. So what possessed Rei to use The Wolves? They did not exactly shy away from civic controversy or conventional methods of stage performances, but maybe that was Rei's reasoning behind her unpredicted decision, to move away from the conventional and shift off to a fresh and unanticipated direction. To take a new, bold step into the eccentric world of unknown venture. Sora could only hope Rei made the right judgment. _Let's hope._

"Please gentlemen have a seat", Rei offering the rockstars while she resumed standing. And so they did. She raised her right hand. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the new faces of my new men's range; Yutaka, Akira, Takashi and…I'm sorry, but your name has left me…", she trailed off looking at the blond member of the band contritely.

"Yamato, but I prefer everyone to called me Matt", he said nonchalantly, leaning into his seat expressing tediousness like he was bored and unimpressed.

Sora gazed at the blond and raised her left eyebrow. _Smug son of a bitch, aren't you?_

Rei bowed apologetically. "Yes sorry. And gentlemen please meet my talented team that will, with your help of course, make this collection possible", she said proudly gazing at all her employees.

All the band members gave a simple 'hi' to the staff besides Matt, who just apathetically raised his hand briefly, offering his gesture of greeting.

Sora could not help but frowned at the blonde's detached attitude. _Well sorry for living. _By the way he appeared he gushed more irritation that pleasure to here or maybe he was having an adverse off day which was most likely giving him trouble expressing his delight and charisma to everyone. Of course she could only speculate, but whatever was up his ass today, Sora still was not impressed or amused by his aloof approach and had a senses he was inevitably going turn into a royal pain to everyone he come in contact with at the label's side. She rolled her eyes. _Rockstars _she thought irritably. _I so don't need this._

Rei's gaze still fixed on her staff. "I know you guys must be thinking that my decision is unusual, but I'm really excited about this and I have a good feeling about it too, so I know everything will work out perfectly", she said self-assuredly.

Sora looked up at the ceiling, as if she was praying to it. _God, I hope so._

Rei ran her right hand through her long black locks, where it stayed as she began to walk around the table again staring down at the ground, in thought. "So this is how it's going to work people, the opening for the new collection will happen in exactly one month's time", her hand dropped to her side and looked up at everyone that was seated. "That is one month to prep the designs, send out the invites, and to organize the opening and the photo shoots for the magazines", she said and waited momentarily before verbalizing her next sentence, allowing everything she just said to register with the staff and the band members. "So is everyone clear about that?"

Witnessing everyone's bobbling heads, Rei smiled in gratification. "Great! To the staff your briefs will be on your desks in a sealed envelope, with your names marked on it, clearly informing you of your duties and responsibilities for this undertaking and…".

Halfheartedly listening to Rei, Sora stood unmoved by the wall, looking at the carpeted floor, pondering to herself what task or tasks Rei had bestowed on to her. She looked up; her gazed fixed on the blond member of the band and grimaced at the sight of him. _I hope I don't have to involve myself with that pompous ass. Just looking at him is making me sick to my stomach. _It was unambiguous that Sora had a special revulsion for pretentious people and way they portray themselves as gods that undoubtedly should be worshipped by all who did not fall under the categories of beautiful and famous. She dealt with these kinds of people on a daily basis's and in her mind; this self-glorified rockstar was certainly one of these pretentious individuals she loathed. She shook her head in anguish, rolling her eyes once again at the rockstar and his demeanor or lack of.

Suddenly he looked up at Sora, and began to stare at her like she was crafted piece of artwork display in a gallery. Unperturbed by his sudden gawp, she did not falter, instead challenging him, daring him to look away and subsequently winning their very first diminutive contest of wit and persuasion, but alternatively she was offered wayward smile. She grimaced. _What the hell is…he… _

She shuttered. Her scowl subsided, her thoughts restrained by the prospect of his eyes, his eyes, they were beguiling and absorbing and what she could declare, filled with lamentation. She felt as his azure orbs were piercing through her like a relentless bullet penetrating her soul with a marked force. Did she misread him? Was there more to him that what he led on to believe?

But his stare. His protracted stare so intense and brutal she felt compelled to surrender to him and so she did.

She looked away.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh the sexual tension…Loving it! So I hope you guys understand where I'm going with this, but more will be revealed in the next chapter.

Please review

Kind of proofread :p

Peace


	3. Chapter 3 Smart and Blond

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

**

**To: **_KoumiLoccness, GraN, windedlove, blue wolf luv red phoenix__**, **__fragileheart-brokensoul_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to: **_xoelizabethxo _:D

* * *

Slave

Chapter three - Smart and Blond

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

"You wanted to see me, Rei?"

Rei looked up from her laptop and smiled in delight. "Yes, please come in Sora and take a seat," she told the redhead.

Sora did as she was instructed and entered Rei's office. The smell of burnt incense encumbered her nostrils, as she made her way to Rei's desk, glancing at her impressive collection of oil paintings that hung from her office's wall. Rei had been an avid art collector for several years, her penthouses walls were coated with works of Frank Stella, Jackson Pollock and David Hockney, and esteemed artists of the 20th century. Sora had to admit she had good taste.

Sora took a seat across from her boss, watching her manicured fingertips type vigorously on her laptop, her concentration on the screen intense as if she was engrossed in an online computer game. "I'll be right with you Sora," Rei informed her assistant without taking her eyes off the screen. "I just want to finish up this email to the magazine."

Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem," she answered. Rei's work addiction was not unprecedented occurrence for Sora. She was always preoccupied with something involving her company, Skin. She lived and breathed the brand. It was like her only children that she brought up and nourished by herself. Blood, sweat and tears were indeed shed.

As Rei hit the 'enter' the key, she closed her laptop and looked up at Sora with a bright smile of admiration. She has come along way since that night Rei first met her over a year ago. And she definitely has proved herself as keen harder and loyal assistant to Rei and when she needed her, Sora was always there; set for anything that came her way. Subsequently, Rei knew Sora will handle the job she has bestowed upon to her with ease and poise. "You must be wondering why you haven't yet received your brief," she asked as she leant back into her leather black chair.

"Yeah, kind of," Sora said honestly, clutching the blue file Rei gave to her earlier.

Smiling, Rei leaned forward and rested her arms briefly on her desk. "I decided that I rather brief you in person this time," she said sitting up from her seat and as she walked around her desk to the front, glided her seamstress hands on the wooden surface. She pressed her weight against the rounded edge of the desk, looking intently into Sora's eyes. "The job that I wanted you to do, I find very important for the new campaign to succeed efficiently," she stated and crossed her arms by her chest. "So I'm counting on you Sora, to make sure this works. In saying that, I know it will be hard for you in the beginning, but it will only last for a month, so I know you will hack it."

Feeling slightly tense, Sora felt a small lump develop at the back of her throat. Rei's somber tone and high expectations were making her somewhat nervous and edgy. Undeniably, there were many occasions Rei asked for the impossible from her and assuredly taming the impossible into the very possible. So why would this task be lesser than preposterous? Why did she feel uneasy? She did not even know what the job entailed, so it was senseless getting worked up about something she did know. She calmed herself and took in a deep breath. "What is it that you wanted me to do?"

Rei offered a satisfying smile. "You know The Wolves lead singer, the blond guy?" she digressed.

Frowning slightly, Sora looked down at the blue file, opened it and scanned the first page. "Ummm…yes, Yamato Ishida or Matt as he likes to be referred to," she answered rolling her auburn eyes.

"Yes him," Rei nodded. "He seems to portray himself as the leader of the pack and the rest just follow, while he makes all the decisions for the band," she said, placing her hands on edge of the desk. "And what I've heard and seen is that if he isn't happy and doesn't stay happy, shit will consequently hit the fan with irreversible effect," she frowned. "And I don't need that, I don't need a spoiled little rockstar ruining this campaign for me and I know I'm the one who asked them to endorse the collection, but they fitted the profile perfectly," she explained as she ran her hand threw her hair in frustration, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Letting a sigh escape her glossy lips, Sora knew she was going to regret asking this. "So, what needs to be done to make sure he doesn't wreck this?" she asked reluctantly.

A sly smile appeared on Rei face. "That's where you come in Sora."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding slightly anxious. _I'm so not going to like this._

Rei lean forward arching her eyebrow. "I want you to be at his every beck and call."

A wave of nausea engulfed the redhead. "What?" she choked out.

"You just have to do what he asks for, like if he wants a caffe' latte or he needs his dry cleaning to be collected, you will be there to do so," she enlightened. "You'll be like his assistant for the month." She stood up straight and walked back to her seat.

_I feel like I'm going to be sick _

Sora's worst nightmare has emerge in the deepest, darkest void of celebrity hell, inform of an annoying, pretentious, blond brat whose very existence was detested by the redhead. There had to be a way to she could sidestep this unbearable task. "What about Jackie?" she asked tersely. "If I'm with Mr. Personality most of the time, I just don't think she'll be able to cope without me."

"Nonsense," the fashionista shrugged off. "She'll manage. I really need you to do this, to help this collection succeed and to save me from the public humiliation because of a self-important icon."

"I..I.."

Rei leaned forward, knitting her fingers together on the desk. "I tell you what," she started. "If you did this, I'll consider using one or two of your dresses in my next runaway show, come after the opening of course."

Stuck in time itself, Sora stared at her employer with disbelief. Were her ears deceiving her? A rare opportunely had suddenly smacked her across her face, leaving her in a state of shock. This was her chance to get the exposure, to show the fashion world the fresh, new talents of Sora Takenouchi and all that stood in her way was her disgust for the blond.

"So, what do you say, Sora?" Rei asked, but she already knew the answer.

* * *

"And what did you say?"

Taking a sip of her cappuccino from the porcelain cup, she looked up at her eager friend. "Well of course I said yes," she replied naturally.

Wide eyed, Mimi's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yeah way."

_And here we go. _

"Oh. My. Gosh." Clapping her hands in pure delight, Mimi could not withhold her excitement. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she shrieked, subsequently making everyone in the coffee shop turn their attention to the two friends.

Sora could only shake her head at Mimi's hyperactive display of joy. "It's nothing to get excited about Mimi." She knew should not be surprise by Mimi's glee; she was The Wolves biggest fan, her bedroom walls were layered with posters of the famous band. Of course the walls color is unknown by all. But Sora could not help but feel abashed by Mimi's undying loyalty to the band; even now she attends their live stage performance, screaming their names, proclaiming her fealty to them. A typical groupie. She naively believed her friend would grow out of The Wolves devotee role after high school and when she and Koushiro announced that they were officially an item. The years went on, both friends now in their twenty somethings and Mimi's devotion never hindered.

"Are you insane, of course it's something to get excited about," she exclaimed. "You're Yamato's slave."

"Ugh, that sounds so derogative and depreciatory," Sora scowled, crossing her arms by her chest. "And frowned upon by many people. Besides the only reason I accepted the job was because Rei said she would consider having one or two of my dresses in her next show, which in actual fact is exciting."

"Umm…I think the word we should really contemplate here is 'consider'. She didn't promise or swear an oath. No, she said she would consider it and in my books that doesn't mean a guarantee," Mimi said bluntly, bursting Sora's euphoric bubble.

"Yeah, well it's worth the risk."

_Hopefully... _

"Ha, I say anything is worth being Yamato's servant," Mimi stated and took the last sip of her coffee. "I mean, you get to be around him like all the time."

Sora raised a brow. "Lucky me," she mumbled.

"Why can't you see the positive side to this?"

"The positive side?" Sora echoed. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to see the positive side anywhere." She looked around the coffee shop aimlessly and back at her friend. "Nope, I can't say I see the positive side."

Mimi gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Your sarcastic tone never ceases to amaze me."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Sora exclaimed. "This guy is like a prima donna, his very essence just reeks of asshole and I'm allergic to asshole."

"You hardly know him." Mimi pointed out.

"I know he's a prick."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grunted, flinging her hair back abruptly. "You never know, you might actually get to like him."

"Oh yeah, when hell freezes over!" The redhead's mind was already made up. Her abhorrence for the lead singer was overshadowing, his self-righteousness and arrogant representation an insufferable headache, and she believed nothing could alter her perception of him. She could only imagine what ridiculous and meaningless tasks he will bequeath upon her to perform without being tempted to afflicting physical damage to his face. The act would be amusing and gratifying. Bearing in mind, she only had to be in his stuck-up presences for just a month, which more likely will feel like a whole year, her anticipation for her prospect, the only thing repelling her from the mental idiocy of insanity.

_Or from asphyxiating myself. _

"Ugh, you're a lost cause," Mimi grumbled irritable. "You're the only person who doesn't support or even likes The Wolves."

_Hallelujah! _

Sora cracked a smile. "Yeah well, I guess that makes me the only person who promotes the movement of normality, whose only trying to get by whilst the rest of the world explodes into madness," she chortled.

"That's not funny," Mimi pouted, folding her arms tightly.

"Well, I thought it was and besides I'm just joking with you Meems."

"I know," she grimaced and noticed the blue file resting on the table. "What's in the file?"

Glancing at the folder, Sora gave a slight sigh. "This," she placed her palm on file. "This contains all the information I will need to know about the infamous Yamato and it also encloses his schedule for the campaign. So I can make sure he actually attends his photo shoots and fittings," she explained calmly. At best, if everything goes according to schedule, there should not be any problems that will consequently shift the brand in a negative light. Of course she could only pray that she was not fooling herself in thinking that.

"Oh, so you don't mind if –"

Sora pulled the file away "No," she interrupted tersely. "This information is classified."

Mimi arched her brow. "I bet it is," grinned roguishly. "I really would like to know what kind of underwear he wears though. Boxers or briefs."

The redhead frowned at her friend. Does she truly think of these odd perversions? It was Mimi after all; her mind set was a little eccentric. "I sure don't," she said shaking her head, but she had a sneaky suspicion she will know the answer to that frivolous question soon.

_The agony. _

"And what's up with new fancy BlackBerry," the brunette inquired, gazing at the multi-functional mobile resting on the table.

"Oh this," Sora picked up the cell phone. "Rei gave it to me. It only has one number, his," she said, placing the device back on the table. "He also has same one with only my digits and no, you cannot have his number either."

"I didn't say anything."

Sora shot her with at skeptical look. "It doesn't mean you weren't thinking about asking for it."

"Yeah, I was thinking about," she admitted, nodding her head. "So can I –"

"No."

"Aw, worth a try," Mimi said glancing at her wrist watch. "Is that the time already?" She slung her designer handbag onto her shoulder and gazed at her redhead friend. "I told Koushiro I would meet up with him in five minutes."

Sora followed suit. "Yeah, I have to get back to the office. Gotta take Yamato's measurements and make my acquaintance with him before the end of the day," she said with a bored tone.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "Oooooo…take pictures."

* * *

Sora tapped her foot impatiently on her office's wooden floor with her arms folded by her chest, waiting for the late blond to make his appearance. His tardy attendance was not exactly a shocker, but it had been over an hour since she left the coffee shop. It was utterly ridiculous that he could be this incompetent; she had not even received an informative phone call from him. His apathetic attitude was only fueling her hatred for him even more. Removing her slim black framed glass, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her patients was starting to run dry. _He's going to turn me into an alcoholic._

She gave a sigh. "Screw this shit," she mumbled to herself and turned around to retrieve her bag from her desk and vacate the building.

As she was about to grab her bag, her office door swung open. "Am I late?"

Being made aware of another presence in her office, Sora turned around and to her amazement Yamato was standing by her door with a smirk on his face. Unfortunately for him, the audacious grin was not improving her mood. "Yes, you are very late," replied irritably. Uninterested in hearing his excuse, she opted not to ask.

Yamato raised his brows. "By the sound of your displeasing tone, you aren't happy," he said, strolling towards her.

_Shit, smart and blond at the same time. _

She folded her arms by her chest. "No, I am not and I don't appreciate you being so lat-"

"I'm Matt," he interrupted her as he extended his right hand to the disgruntled redhead.

She raised a skeptical brow at him and shook his hand. "I'm S-"

"Sora, I know," he said cutting her off for the second time, breaking the handshake.

"Yeah, that's me," she said softly, her anger subsiding as she was somewhat surprised he knew her name. Maybe he was not as vile as she previously presumed.

"So you're the chick who's supposed to take all my orders, huh."

Or not.

He eyed her with a waywardly smirk. "I just glad they gave me someone that not too bad looking," he said as he tipped his head to the side. "No too bad at all."

Every single fiber in her being cheered her on to erase the doubt lingering in her mind and to strangulate the blond, ending her pain permanently. But as a wave of rationality swept onto her, she thought it would be unprofessional and morally wrong, reflection badly upon her ethics. No doubt it would certainly have made her feel good, but she knew she had to stand firm and just think about her new opportunity awaiting after this inopportunity.

Her scowl depleted. "So shall we take your measurements," she suggested politely with an artificial smile. "Please take your shirt off."

"I bet you say that to all the guys," he said walking past the redhead and complied, taking off his shirt and tossed it on the nearest chair.

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Could you please stand on the platform," she asked calmly, raising her arm towards three-way mirror platform that stood to her left.

Obeying, he stepped onto the raised platform. "You know," he started. "I'm only trying to provoke you, so I can determine how long you will actually last or when you will eventually crack."

Pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, she looked up at the blond, engaging in a staring content with him. "Really," she said nonchalantly, unperturbed by his sudden astuteness. "So you want to play mind games?"

"Only if the redhead wants to come out and play."

She arched a brow, the gloves were off. "Oh I'll play," she sneered, folding her arms by her chest. "I think it will be fun and very amusing to see you in a state of aggravation and it would bring total satisfaction when I get the opportunity to wipe away that big…fat…smirk right off your face." No more Ms. Nice lady, if he wanted to set off a game of psychological manipulation, she wasn't going to back down from it and give him the pleasure of a victory. She was game.

He scoffed. "Me-ow!" Amused by her friskiness and zealous, he smiled waywardly. "Behind those ruby orbs lays some hostility, I see."

"And it all goes out to you," she shot back.

"So I guess I'm not exactly on your favorites list."

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not," supplying false disappointment.

"And why is that?" He inquired with a casual curiosity.

"Now that list is an endless list," she responded and suddenly digressed. "Look, I just want do my job."

He frowned. Somehow, he felt slightly disappointed she changed the subject from himself to the dreariness of work. "And I just want to do have some fun while I'm here."

"Then have your fun," she said casually, pulling a yellow measuring tape out of her jacket pocket, and began working, keenly wanting to go home and far away from his conceited self. Somehow, feeling slightly contradictory, she strangely enjoyed their inane squabbling. Of course she would never admit to anyone, her stubborn pride made certain of that impossibility.

"You should be happy I came into your life," he answered arrogantly, standing still while she took his measurements. "I'll probably make it more interesting and less dull, I mean, I'm the best think that has happened to you," he boasted unashamedly.

Parking in front of the musician, she quivered as his warm breath made contact on her cold skin. She mentally slapped herself for her foible. "You think so," she chuckled amusedly, composing herself once again.

To her dismay, her tremble did not go unnoticed by the blond and tipped his head forward. "Oh, I know so, my dear," whispering into her ear slyly. "But remember, this is all a game now, my game where I make up all the rules and where you just have to obediently follow them. So hang onto your seat, it's going to be one hell of a ride."

Staying calm, the redhead slightly tipped her head, making eye contact with the blond. Her eagerness for conquest burst through seams of resistance and indecision. "Bring it on blondie."

* * *

Song Playing – 'Odd one' by Sick Puppies

**A/N: **Hey hey! Hope you guys like. I really put a lot of effort into this chapter :P So please review, it would mean a lot!

**Important Notice: **I'll be out of town for a week or two for work, so I'm not 100% sure I'll update anytime soon, sorry…but I will try to :D

Peace


	4. Chapter 4 Let the game begin

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

**

**To: **_KoumiLoccness, windedlove, Yamora Love n Friendship_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to: **_xoelizabethxo _:D

* * *

Slave

Chapter four - Let the game begin

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

Shutting the door behind her, the redhead gave a sigh of relief. "Home."

Her face collapsed as if it were a pricked balloon. Her crimson orbs spouted exhaustion and fatigue from the especially stretched out day, and all thanks to a certain blond male, whose sense of time fails to exist. Dark bags loomed under her weary eyes, the balls of her feet ached. She rubbed her taut neck, attempting with failure to loosen the torrent stress that lingered like a loathed guest. She knew without qualm that this day will multiple into another thirty more days of restraining herself from developing a mental illness. The thought of surrender came and went, as she knew that she had to stand steady and persevere at any cost. Taking in a deep breath, she scrapped all thoughts of him.

As she entered her apartment, she removed her coat, hanging it on the coat hanger and ambled towards her answering machining with reluctance. The space held an urbane ambiance, with off-white walls, simple and streamlined kitchen and a spacious dining area, but it still offered a sense of relaxation. She pressed the play button on her machine.

_You have twelve messages._

"Oh Mimi," she sighed, removing her shoes and began to rubbed her sore feet.

_Message one: 'Sora! Sora! Are you home…I guess not yet. Call me! Xoxo.'_

_Message two: 'Are you home yet? Oh this is Mimi, hehe. Bye!'_

_Message three: 'Sora-chan! Sto-'_

She hit delete.

_Messages deleted_.

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose. The repetitive sound of Mimi's piercing voice stemmed a headache. Her persistence does leave something to be desire, but she did mean well. Feeling the vibration of her phone in her pocket, she gave a growl. Pulling out the mobile, she gazed down at the small outer screen and presented an irritable scowl on her jaded face.

_Of course…who else._

Ignoring the call turned into a welcoming temptation, but grasped at the inevitable truth that its tenacity would only resume until she answers.

She flipped open the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello Mimi."

"And why aren't answering her phone? Are you ignoring me? I mean if you don't want to talk to me anymore, that's fine with me. I could live with that, I do have other friends I could talk to, for your information," the brunette rambled on the other side.

Sora's eyes darted up towards the ceiling and she took a moment, allowing for her friend to settle down. "Do you feel better now," she inquired calmly.

"Yeah, I do actually. But please don't stop talking to me, I need you Sora, our friendship means everything to me, I would die of boredom without you, so plea-"

"Calm down Meems before you hurt yourself," interrupted Sora. "I'm not ignoring you and I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls, but I just got home. I was going to call you back, really."

_In a matter of speaking. _

"Thank God. I don't know what I would do without you," Mimi said releasing her relief. "Why did you get back so late?"

"Because Mr. Rocktstar was late," replied the annoyed redhead as she entered her open plan kitchen, in the pursuit of nourishment for her unfilled stomach.

"Oh...and? How was it meeting Yamato Ishida in the flesh?"

Wedging her phone between her shoulder and her ear, Sora inspected her bare fridge. "Well," releasing a sigh. "My predication was correct, he is an obnoxious prick."

"So it went well."

A frown flawed the redhead's features. "Ummm…yeah, kind of I guess," she responded with slight uncertainty and shrugged. "We didn't exactly threaten each other…that's a good thing right?"

"That's definitely a good thing. No risk of endangerment or humiliation," Mimi stated optimistically. "It's a positive start to an auspicious relationship."

"Ha, more likely like a hazardous relationship," Sora sneered, examining the edibility of last weeks Chinese take-away. "But he is still the most vulgar person I have ever met."

"At least he isn't the only one you've met. But you know that the world isn't good enough for these rich and famous types, besides he can't be that bad, right?"

"He's like a toxic mold to me," Sora replied bluntly.

"That bad huh," Mimi sighed.

"No, not really," Sora added. "I just would rather douse myself with fuel and set myself a light than be around him."

"Ok, very bad then," the brunette rephrased hastily.

"He thinks this whole set up is a game," Sora growled displeasingly as she dispose of the spoiled noodles and strolled towards her living area, plopping herself on her sofa. "Just another game, a game to keep him self amused and as a result plugging me into a journey of suffering. Destination…insanity."

"How do you know that? It could be fun."

Sora shook her head with a smile. Mimi's optimistic outlook fills life up like a cup with sparkling liquor, dissolving away the hopelessness. Anything that translates into a negative, her urge to twist it into a positive always prevailed. "I think you dialed the wrong planet Meems," she chuckled, leaning back against the sofa. "No game he constructs in that sick mind of his will be of any fun…but it doesn't mean I won't play along."

There was a deafening silence from the other side, but it was only for a brief moment. "What do you mean? What are you plotting?"

A sly grin marked the redhead's face. "I'm not going to let him win," she said casually. "To let him relish in victory is like allowing the eruption of an uncontrollable rage of madness. To let him triumph over me would be an insult to all women who have worked even harder in a man's world to achieve their dreams of being successful or trying to make something out of themselves, like for instance an international recognized fashion designer."

"Wow Sora…that was inspirational…I think I'm inspired, but I'm not sure why though." Mimi said honestly.

Sora arched a brow. "Thanks…I think."

"Don't mention it, but during your very inspiring speech, you didn't exact state how you're going to be triumphant," Mimi noted. "You aren't going kill him are you?"

"Well, I must confess the thought did occur to me," Sora admitted. "But no. I have something else better in mind."

_Let the game begin…

* * *

_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

With a cheerful grin plastered upon her face, Sora stood outside Yamato's apartment waiting for the soon-to-be aggravated leader-singer to open up for her and to welcome her with discontentment. The redhead could not help but envision the look that would appear on his face when he discovers the person who is excessively banging against his door was she. Priceless she thought waywardly. Her revenge descends perfectly like a curse from heaven and to her it would be sweet.

Pulling an unsatisfied face, she processed to pound her knuckles against the wooden barrier without hinder. _Stubborn son of a bitch_. Suddenly without warning, the door swung open and a disgruntled blonds' scowl greeted the female visitor with infuriation. It was like poetry in motion to her. "Good morning Mr. Ishida, this is your early wake up call. How are you feeling this glorious morning?"

He did not respond.

Adding to further injury, the corners of her mouth curved into a broad smile. "That's good to hear and I am doing great thank you ver-"

"Do you have any idea what time it is," he interrupted with a peeved tone, his glower unobstructed.

She dipped her head to her wrist watch. "6am on the dot," she informed cheerfully and took a more observant look at the guitarist. He stood shirtless before her, his thick mane trekking in all direction and his scent reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, but still his eyes glowed like blue coals. "Rough night?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well," ducking under his outstretched arm, she invited herself inside his apartment. As she entered, the intermingled smells of cheap perfume and whisky instantly assaulted her nostrils. "You have a 9 o' clock editorial shoot with the magazine and straight after that you have an interview."

Turning around to face his new guest, the irritable male folded his arms in font of his exposed chest. "So I will rephrase my question. What the hell are doing here?" Yamato asked crudely.

"Oooo…crabby today I see," she remarked, her orbs displaying a shimmer of glee.

Standing unmoved, he began to tense up slightly. Her snidely comment fell short to his amusement and her cheerfulness only added fuel to his fury. His feelings of contentment towards her had quickly fled to displeasure.

His lingering silence, suggested to her that he was waiting for her answer to his query.

"Well, I don't know how long it takes for you celebrity types to get ready," she answered in a standoffish manner as she darted her crimson eyes around the messy apartment. Empty beer cans and half full shot glasses littered the floor, items of discarded clothing laid scattered everywhere. The space represented anything but order and efficiency. A frown shadowed her face when she noticed a pair of lacy red panties resting on the kitchen counter. "For all I know it takes you two hours for you to tame that…whatever you call that thing resting upon your head."

Untangling his arms, Yamato walked up to Sora and tipped his head towards hers. "Are you trying to get under my skin?"

_Well, of course._

"What," she exclaimed as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Why would I do something so silly and childish? Who do you think I am? A show off that has nothing else to do but annoy the sane people around me with my egotistical aura and foolish beliefs that they all love and adore me."

His gazed hardened and his jaw tightened as he pushed himself not to let his impatience be made evident. "Well you are failing miserably."

She offered him a wry smile. "Oh, but the day has only begun," she enlightened, narrowing her eyes.

Unwilling to back down from conceded defeat, the two figures stood firm with their arms folded by their chests. Silence brooded over as they exchanged daggers of odium at one another and both were unaware of the third party in the room.

"Dude, who the hell's at the door?" A disgruntled voiced called, breaking the silence.

Turning her attention to the direction of the familiar baritone voice, Sora's expression instantly dissolved into bemusement. "Tai?"

Hung over, the chocolate haired male blinked his lethargic eyes as he tried to focus them on female's face. "Sora…is that you? What you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she scratched the back of her head, trying to comprehend her childhood friend's presence at Yamato's apartment.

The hazel eyed male's mouth broke into a goofy grin. "Well, Matt and I are best friends," he updated the clueless redhead. "We go along way."

"You actually friends with this chromosomally challenged blond bimbo."

"Ummm…ok, I am still in the room you know," Yamato informed of his company.

"Yip," Taichi confirmed. "So you know Matt too?"

She gave a snarl. "Only through work, he and his band are the new faces of Rei's male collection. And I'm stuck to him unfortunately, taking his orders and making sure he actually pitches up for his fittings and photo shoots," she huffed. "He's like a colossal waste of my time."

"Still here," the blond informed again, raising his hand.

"No way, so you're Matt's eternal slave," Taichi laughed.

"Why does everyone say it like that," she mused to herself, the repeated phrase sprung annoyance. "Besides it's only for a month, thank God."

"A month," Taichi repeated.

"Yeah, well actually now it's twenty-nine days, seventeen hours, forty-two minutes and nine seconds," Sora said gazing at her watch. "I'm counting down the seconds to my freedom."

"Ha, by the sound of your tone, I take it that you guys don't get along."

"Like God and science," she groused, rolling her eyes and digressed. "So, what happened here? Looks like a meteor landed here and wiped everything out besides blondies toffee-nosed attitude."

"Matt threw one of his legendary parties last night, which was off the hook by the way," he erupted into excitement. "Although it's like blur to me now, but you should have been here Sor."

Before Sora could respond, Yamato cut in into the dialogue. "Yeah…I would have invited you, but I only invite people that actually like me and are attractive," he said with a smirk.

Giving a quick 'hmmm', Sora patted her rosy lips with her fingertips as she pondering to herself. "Numerous orgies, drunken men groping me, dull conversation, you," she said listed last night possibilities. "I feel fortunate."

Taichi's snickers commenced.

"I don't get you," Yamato divulge openly. "I don't understand why you don't like me. I mean what's not to like, come on!"

"Actually, its border lining towards despise now, I thought I would personally inform you of that. And if conceitedness was a criminal offence, you would be sentence to life imprisonment," she retorted. "Your complacency is an eyesore."

Yamato chortled. Sora's bluntness surprisingly earned her his amusement and yet his deference too. To have met someone as feisty as this fiery creature was a rare discovery. No one, until now, has ever stood up against him or has openly affronted him in the most colorful and expressive way. Being subjected to everyone's obsequious behavior and ingratiation to win his approval has uprooted boredom and loss of his respect. Lacking the enthusiasm to praise him was a quality of hers he could appreciate and accept, but the adjustment he would still have to master. "You're not like other girls."

"Give the boy a prize," sarcasm oozed out the lone female.

"Well then," he ambled around her and whispered into her ear, "I guess just have to use a different tactic to making you fall in love with me."

She raised a brow. "Like that would ever happen," she sneered, supplying a confident smile.

"Please, your denial bores me…you so want to tap this right now."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ishida," she snickered, his statement laughable. "To involve myself in a sexual relation with you, I would have to be mentally unstable or stupid, and I'm happy to say that I don't possess any of those two attributes."

"We will just have to see…because no one is perfect in this world, not even you, my dear and I'm happy to say that you will screw up." his spoken breath stroking the back of her neck.

"We will see," she said turning around; her eyes met his and offered him a grimace. "So, what are you still doing here? Go do something about that smell you're setting off. It's suffocating."

"Yes dear," he mocked and as he ambled toward the direction of the bathroom, he could feel her eyes orbit up to the ceiling.

"Whatever," she growled under her breath. It was going to be a long twenty-ninth day and living it would be like trying to slit your wrist with a well-polished silver spoon. If only this was a dream.

_If only. _

"You two", Taichi chuckled, his face presenting mirth. "For once I can say I'm speechless and yet strangely entertained at the same time. It's like watching an episode of Montel."

"I'm glad you're amused."

"You guy's are so going to have insane, crazy monkey sex," he blurted out tersely.

"What! Don't make me throw up," she exclaimed. "It's so uncharacteristic and not…well, me. I do have morals and he is like complete opposite of everything I am and believe. He disgusts me."

"Yeah, yeah," he arched a skeptical brow. "Your 'I have morals and ethics' speech ain't fooling me Sor, I've known you forever and what I have conveniently witness here was the beginning of something beautiful and wonders that will eventually lead to insane, crazy monkey sex."

"You know, I would laugh in your face right now, but you don't even deserve that because you are clearly incapably of logical thinking. So therefore I feel sorry for you."

He smiled. "Same old Sora, unafraid to speak her mind freely, but Matt was right though. Your denial is becoming a bore."

"I am not in denial," she folded her arms defensively at her chest, feeling slightly outnumbered. "Besides, I can't get involved in another relationship right now."

"Because of Shin?"

She stood still, her eyes shifted to the cluttered floor and her muscle tensed up, and began to feel uncomfortable. Just the sound of _his_ name rendered her soundless and edgy. His entire existence still clung to her like a recurring nightmare; you could never shake off the surreality.

Her aberrant silence answered Taichi's question. "Shin was an asshole."

"And what is he…prince charming."

"Matt's not a bad guy once you get to know him," Taichi explained, attempting to defend his friend. "I know he's makes himself out to be this god, but just give him a chance and might actually get to like him."

"You're starting to sound like Mimi," she growled, spilling out irritation. "Both your optimistic outlooks on this self-loving womanizer is starting to make me have second thoughts about your guy's and the rest of the world's rationality."

"Ok, I'm ready and looking incredible as always," interrupted the blond, as he walked up in confidence to two friends, showing off his pearly whites. "Let's do this thing."

"Well that just took like forever," commented the disgruntled redhead. Unconcerned with his attire, she marched off to the front door, eager to conclude the day. "Let's go."

Yamato looked his best friend with an expression of genuine bewilderment and pointed his index finger to the Sora. "Does she know how to make a nice remark?"

Taichi shrugged his shoulder. "It does happen once and awhile, but it's very rare," he answered. "Have fun."

"If that's possible with her around," Yamato said as he followed Sora, but paused suddenly by the front door. "Oh and Tai."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for cleaning up my place today," smiled the lead-singer and shut the door behind him.

"Pleasure," Taichi called, returning the smile. Stretching his arms up to the ceiling, the tired male giving a yawn and entered the kitchen. Opening the two-door fridge, like a bolt of lightening it suddenly hit him. "Huh what?"

* * *

"Wait up," he yelled out to Sora who was conveniently ignoring him. Departing his apartment, Yamato rushed down the fleet of stairs, attempting to catch up to the redhead. The sounds of early morning rush hour surrounding him like unfamiliar clutter of noise, it offended his ears. The cool wind hit his warm face, furnishing his dissatisfaction to his current position. Knowing he could be in the warmth of his bed sourced resentment, she secured his exasperation, but her deed will not go unpunished.

He breathed in the populated air. "Hey! Did you hear me?"

"No," she answered tersely with her back facing him, eyeing out for a taxi cab and gestured her arm.

He shook his head and inquired, "What are doing?"

"Would you like to walk," she answered his question with a question. "There must be a mute button on you somewhere. No one could be this obnoxious."

"I do have a car," he raised his voice.

She paused for a moment and turned around. "You own a car, are you crazy?"

"Did you think I would really ride in a taxi," he offered her a disdainful expression as he ambled towards a parked silver Audi TTS.

Wide eyed, Sora walked up to the high performance sports vehicle. "This is your car…of course this is your car, it has pretentiousness written all over it."

"At least I have style, unlike yourself."

She awarded his comment with a miffed face. "Whatever," she barked, turning her attention back to the German manufactured car and noticed something a miss. "So, no driver hey? Too bad…but I must say, I am now disappointed, I feel let down. You are a let down."

"Oh, but I do have a driver," he said and his gaze set upon Sora.

The content redhead looked up at Yamato and her expression changed with the rapidity of a kaleidoscope. "What? No!"

"Oh yes," his beam shone with retribution. He took a brief moment to memories her expression as it was something he would treasure forever. A beautiful thing. "Now, this is the part where you open the door for me."

Her mind went a blank, the words struggled to sound. "But, but…I-"

He interrupted her with sternness. "I'm waiting."

No, this must be a dream, she thought. She did not envision her future like this; it cannot be playing out like this. She had meaningful dreams and aspiration that she thought would make a prominent impact on the fashion world and it would define who she is. So when did that reduce to her being an over-glorified rockstar's chauffer, where did she go so wrong?

Her eyes burned pure hate and then at that time, only one thing made sense.

This was no longer a game anymore.

It was war.

* * *

Song Playing – 'Blackout' – Linkin Park

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUUNNN! =} So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. It was fun!

So please let me know if you liked, disliked, amused, not amused, hated it, really hated it :]

Please review!

It will probably be awhile until I update MP, but I will update. I just kinda need a break to concentrate on other things going on in my life right now, hope you guys understand :)

But if you have any questions, or you want to chat, PM or email me.

**Heart** Memphizz


	5. Chapter 5 Get Out

Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

To: _KoumiLoccness, nellchan0013, ElvenAngel .NEEYA. TheGreat, windedlove, Sandra, xZee23x, hyperkat65_

Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are so awesome!

And always a very special thank you to: _xoelizabethxo _:D

* * *

Slave

Chapter five – Get out!

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

"I hate him with the fire of a thousand suns," Sora said tersely, shedding abhorrence. "If there is a hell, he is definitely from it. Only the devil would send someone that possesses so much evil as he does. I mean, he makes me drive around …then he makes us late because he was indecisive on where he wants to have breakfast. And at the shoot he's like, 'oh I don't use that brand of hair gel' or he's like, 'my publicist would kill me if she knew I was wearing that concealer'. He complained about everything…and don't get me started on the interview. All the females that work at that place should really consider getting CAT scans in the near future."

Posing a small smirk, Mimi tipped her head towards Taichi. "Your right, they are so going to have insane, crazy monkey sex."

"Told ya," he said with an assertive beam, feeling rather proud of his observation. "This scenario screams out sexual intercourse."

"I totally agree. A potential sexual partner…it's inevitable."

"There could be a sex tape."

"There could be, just imagine…well actually I don't want to, but if there was one."

"We could get rich…filthy rich."

"I get dibs on the copyrights."

"Ok, ok, but if I find it, it's fifty fifty, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Dumbfounded, Sora darted her eyes at her two friends back and forth with disbelief. "Haven't you guys heard a word I've said in the past ten minutes," she exclaimed, her friend's conversation advancing to despicable. "Koushiro, help me out here. What they are saying is preposterous and just…wrong?"

"I don't know Sora, they could have a valid point. The possibility is probable," Koushiro said with a somber tone. "Ever since we all arrived here at the restaurant, the only thing you've talking about is…well, Matt."

Taichi's smug look butted in. "Yeah Sor, you could write his biography for him with in a day."

"Or a sex book," Mimi added. "It's the new craze and even Madonna has one."

"All the signs point to obsessions and maybe it could lead to a compulsive disorder at some point," Koushiro concluded.

"A compulsive disorder... could be dangerous," Taichi taunted with dissatisfying eyes. "Very dangerous."

"I still think a sex book is the way to go," Mimi nodded in agreement with herself. "I could write one."

"Sex book…hey we could get rich off of that too," Taichi's replied, glancing over towards Mimi's direction who shook her head in agreement, replying "I know right?"

As the all words immersed the female redhead's mind, her incredulity and selfish conduct had molded into rationality. Obsession had consumed her without her being conscious of it. What a fool she felt, allowing him to get to her, allowing him to occupying her head space incessantly. Even so, his presence now made scarce, still managed to bring out a side of herself she now began to loathe. She felt corrupt. "You guys are right…besides the sex book thing. Shit, I'm such an asshole," she spoke with realization.

"Ai, it happens to all of us, especially me…like all the time," Taichi said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his brew.

Koushiro laughed quickly. "That statement is one-hundred percent accurate," he remarked. "To bad there isn't a cure for the ailment."

"Yeah, but still," Sora gazed up to Mimi and Koushiro with apologetic eyes as the guilt lingered. "You invite Tai and I to dinner to tell us something and my self-absorbing self can't shut up for one minute."

A small titter escaped the female brunette's lips. "It's okay, really," she said kindly, trying to ease her friend's disconcertment. "It's kind of my fault anyways…I shouldn't of asked how your day was yesterday."

A weak smile masked redhead's guilt trip. "Ha, yeah," she managed to utter, fidgeting with the placemat. Suddenly her smile was substitute with an inquisitive frown. "What was it you two wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah, I just hope it's important because I actually had a hot date tonight," Taichi smirked waywardly. "You guys are paying for the bill, right?

Sora rolled her crimson eyes. "I think your inner asshole is emerging again, Tai," she hissed softly.

"What I say? It happens all the time, it's like an impulse…besides, I was kidding, so go ahead you guys, before Sora rambles on about Matt again," he scoffed, entitling himself to a glare from the miffed female.

"They should make sign for you saying, 'caution, obnoxious person ahead' written in bold," she shot back.

"Or, 'caution, stud ahead'. I think I like that better."

Sora broke into a smile. "I think you've been hanging with Matt way too long," she chuckled and instantly kicked herself mentally for voicing his name. Like a stain he was in her mind, removing the blond blemish was becoming a challenging task. _Get out!_ Why could she not expunge him from her mind? Had he done something to her? Was it because his untouched charm or was it because of those eyes? Was it because they were filled with sorrow? She knew the first day she met him that he had a something in him, eating him alive inside, overshadowing his happiness. Constantly he portrayed someone he was not, someone that was in control of his life, in control of his own feelings. But he was someone who was hurting, aiming to mask his vulnerability, just like she did. His façade was not fooling her, he was…he is transparent, his azure orbs betrayed him.

She felt sorry for him in a way; going through a troublesome period of time without accepting the penalties was something she had suffered. No one should go through that, she would not even wish that upon him. Maybe that was the reason for him raiding her head without end; they both had more in common that not.

She looked at the couple. "Sorry, go ahead."

With a broad smile gracing her flawless features, Mimi looked at the redhead male sitting next her for support and in exchange received a smiling nod. She turned to face her friends, both waiting on bated breath. "We're getting married," she shrieked, spilling over with pure glee.

Her mouth agape, Sora's face presented awe. "Oh my gosh…congratulations," she hailed with delight.

"Congratulations," Taichi echoed.

"When did this happen," Sora queried, still trying to register the happy news.

"Last night," Mimi answered. "And it was right here at this very table…it was so romantic. We had to share this moment with both of you."

"Koushiro, you dog. I didn't know you had it in you," Taichi teased.

"I was just glad she accepted my proposal," Koushiro chuckled, exposing his relief. "As the evening progressed, I estimated a fourteen point six percentage chance she would respond with a yes. I've never felt so nervous in my entire life."

"Of course I would have said yes sweetie…I must confess, I was not expecting it, but in saying that I'm so happy he asked. It was the happiest night of my life," Mimi said, expressing her pleasure.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Sora blinked.

"Me too."

"Well, I can't believe we haven't ordered any champagne yet. Waiter," Taichi called to the nearest attendant. "Bring us a bottle of champagne right away, so we can all celebrate and get horribly drunk tonight and pick up a chick." All broke into laughter.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Sora said softly, admiring her friends. As she witnessed their happiness, a blanket of envy covered her like a cloud of fire, surprising even her by the sensation. But, as swiftly as the sinful feeling come, it vanished. Observing their display of affection for each other and knowing that their commitment is genuine, lighten her prejudice. She truly was happy for them…she only wish that she could accomplish what they had, which she has labeled as mission impossible. Yet, they achieved it and that she could revere. She did not care if it did sound clique, together they could endure anything. Their love was forever.

Love.

She believed in it once and was even fortunate to have felt it once too, but like everything, it expires so quickly. Her hope for recapturing and experiencing the feeling again had now become a distant memory, disappearing like a thought. In her mind she did not feel like she was entitled to that thing called love anymore and instead of concerning herself with it or justifying it, she threw herself into her work; her only hope that kept her motivated, that kept her alive. Looking at the laughter of people that gathered with her, it gave her sense of ease, erasing her negative thoughts and allowing her to live life once again. To lose that again was not an option, it was not even a possibility, she learnt from her past indiscretions. Now, she shares her friends' happiness and her gratitude for having them in her life is always there.

Her emptiness was now filled.

Snapping out of her daze, something caught her attention by the front desk. Squinting slightly, she tried to focus her eyes and what she saw instantly made her stomach turn. Her face froze into disbelief, turning white as chalk. A disturbing sight had emerged before her. "This is so not happening right now."

Exhibiting a bemused look, Taichi turned his head to Sora's direction of sight and a smile suddenly dominated his features. "Hey Matt! Over here dude," he waved to the guitarist. Unfortunately for the female redhead, he seized his attention.

Sora watched helplessly as the rockstar sauntered towards her with a smirk. She buried her head into her hand; exasperation reared its ugly head out. "Remind me when this nightmare is over to disown you Tai."

"Dude, what's happening," Yamato greeted, bumping fists with Taichi.

Mimi's beam barge in, her eagerness for her presence to be noticed whelmed her. "Hi there, my name's Mimi," her flirtatious eyes fluttered.

He shook her hand. "Hi there, I'm Matt," he said politely.

"Oh I know…I'm a big fan of your work," she stroked his ego.

"Really…you do look familiar though," he mused, raising a questioning brow. "Your not that crazy fan that broke into my apartment a few months ago, attempting to steal my underwear, are you?"

"What! No! Of course not, never…hahaha. Don't be silly. I-I…I would never do something so foolish, hahaha. I'm crazy, but I not that crazy...hahaha," anxiety spewed uncontrollable from the pretty brunette.

Koushiro gaze sharpened with suspicion. Taichi followed suit.

"Ok, then. Nice meeting you," Yamato said feeling slightly freaked out. Detaching his attention from the rest, he set it on a crash course towards the silent female. "No need to hide Sora, I know that's you."

Revealing her displeased facial expression, Sora's eyes greeted his with animosity. "Oh, I'm sorry. With the limited amount of brain cells that you struggle to possess, I thought you wouldn't even notice it was me."

"It's nice to see you too."

"And seeing you burns my eyes tremendously."

He cracked a simper, evidently his presences was not welcomed by the disgruntled woman. He grasped any opportunity to see her provoked by his company, just to satisfy his amusement and yet, he had a need to be around her at all the time. To his surprise, her absences sparked a nagging itch to be accompanied by her aura, considering it was a hostile zone. Ironical, he was turned on by her antagonism and witty come-backs. He still had to comprehend if that was a good thing or not, but seeing her here now, brought him gladness. "I see we're still upset about yesterday."

"Wow, I'm amazed by your observational skills," she smiled with derision. "Very impressive."

He flashed a toothy grin back. "Why thank you."

"What are you doing here, Matt," she asked abruptly.

"I've been trying to get hold of you all day," he explained, taking a seat next to her. "Don't you answer your phone?"

His cologne invaded her space, praising her senses. "It's Saturday, your frivolous matters and interests don't concern me on a weekend…and contrary to popular belief, Matt, I do have a life."

"What, no way," his eyes staged astonishment. "I thought you were one of those types who stayed at home with all her cats, living in a delusional world where you think that Mr. Right will come along on his shiny white horse and sweep you off your feet and live happily ever after."

Taichi leant towards Mimi. "See, I told you. They should have their own television show and we could make millions off this stuff."

"Sshhh, quiet," Mimi snapped, her eyes glued to the quarrelling duo. "It's getting to the best part."

"Whatever," Sora grumbled under her breath; his sardonic comment left a bad taste in her month. How one blond haired male could inflicted so much displeasure without a drop of shame, bewildered the auburn headed woman to a standstill. Be in possession of qualities parallel to his was hazardous to her health. Regrettably, her ability to complete this overbearing task had only offered her doubt. When she become a quitter? Never…she had a never-say-die attitude and he was not going to alter that about her. She will persevere; she still had to discover who he really was. "How did you know I was here anyways?"

"Well," he withdrew a sigh. "Your neighbor…Mrs. Chan, a very sweet lady by the way, odd but nice…told me you would be here, having dinner with friends and she said that you most likely will pitch up drunk again and that I, myself might have a chance with you or something like that."

"What! Shit…I must really stop telling that woman everything…wait, hold up…how did you know where I lived?" she interrogated him.

"I know all," he said with conviction.

She rolled her eyes, obviously knowing that his child-like mental outlook will withhold that bit of information, thus she reframed from pursuing. "So what do you want…I'm kind of in middle of something here?"

"I have some news that I would like to share with you."

"Then share."

A scowl surfaced on his face. "Not here. Don't be absurd, you're in the middle of something here. I was thinking you, me and tequila shots at Ruby's downtown, what'd you say?"

"I say no," she declined without hesitation. She had to be a fool to accept his offer; senseless making herself goes through that kind of pain on a weekend. "You bring me so much dissatisfaction to my life, so why would I want to be around with you, alone?"

"You won't be alone…you'll have the booze and my irresistible witty charm to keep you company for the conclusion of the night. Remember, I still have shot with you tonight," he winked.

"Right now, I feel like the luckiest person to be graced by your presences," her mockery gave way. "I think I might consider alcoholism as a probable career path.

"Think of it this way, it gives us a golden opportunity to expand our intellectual horizons."

"Ooooo, yay," she responded cynically.

"You see that…your optimism, it shine upon me so bright as the tear of an angel, glittered a lonely star."

"Geez, that was so beautiful, but I'm still not going."

He grimaced. No one says no to him, he was Yamato Ishida. The very word was foreign to him. "Like hell your not," he looked at the observant trio, presenting sincerity. "You guys don't mind if I steal her away from you, just for tonight?"

"Nope," Mimi and Koushiro replied in union.

Taichi shook his head. "No, you kids have fun…go ahead," he insisted, his brown eyes flashed merriment.

Their replies were rewarded with a glower from the redhead. "Nice…thanks guys."

Feeling slightly guilty, Mimi raised her hand in defense. "Sorry hun, but you have to do what he asks," she reminded, baring contrite. "He master, you servant."

_Sigh_.

"She does have a point," Yamato said and asserted his given supremacy. "So, I order you, Sora Takenouchi to join me, the exceedingly talented and sought after Matt Ishida for a drink…or five, tonight at Ruby's."

Sora gave an exasperated sigh. Not like she had a choice in the matter, she managed to lose that and the only person she could blame was herself. Damn her ambitions, always overriding her intelligence. _Shit_. Selling of one's soul certainly had its drawbacks. "Fine," she surrendered, standing up from her seat. "Let's get this over and done with, so I can get back to my cats."

He came…he saw….and he conquered.

Engorged with victory, the vocalist sat up and raised his arm to the exit. "After you, my lady," he said coolly.

She slung her handbag onto her shoulder and glared at the blond. "Whatever, this news better be good…bye guys," she waved to the group and ambled towards the restaurant's doors.

"Oh, it is…see ya guys."

"Enjoy," Mimi tittered.

"Behave yourself," Koushiro said favoring a smirk.

"Yeah, have her back before eleven or she will get cranky and domineering…and please wear a condom will ya," Taichi yelled out, instantly making Sora's face turned a shade of red.

"I'm so disowning him," Sora mumbled to herself as she quickly pushed though the glass barriers, attempting to pass up further embarrassment and simultaneously blocking out Yamato's unimpeded snickers. When they reached the parking lot, she came to a sudden halt and looked at Yamato with suppliant eyes. "Please tell me I don't have to drive again."

"Are you kidding," he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "There is no way I'm letting you drive again after yesterday's debacle…I'm not insured for PMS."

"Haha, that was so funny, I think I might exactly spontaneously combust into hilarity," she scoffed, folding her arms by her chest.

He maneuvered his face in front of hers and pinched her right cheek. "Your little ridicules are so cute."

She brushed his hand away from her face curtly and walked passed him, looking up to the heavens. "God, why are you punishing me?"

Releasing a sigh, Yamato stepped ahead of her. "Come on Sora, I'm just messing around you, have some fun…where's your sense of humor?"

"I've seemed to of misplaced it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like, really, really?"

"You must have a brain tumor that's coursing this erratic behavior…that can only be it," she comprehended.

"No, I don't think so…there must be another logical cause for it-"

She interrupted him. "If you just stop talking for one minute, you would be doing not just me but the whole world a big favor."

He rolled his eyes, his attempted to over throw the tense atmosphere had crashed and burned. "I'm really not a dick," he defended as he quickly opened the car door for her.

She shot a dubious look his way. "I guess you're entitled to your opinion," she hopped into the car without saying another word.

Shutting the door, Yamato went around to the driver's side and got in. He starting the engine and throughout the ride, they both said nothing.

By that time, they had already surfaced at the night club. Once securing a parking space, his vehicle was locked and the pair made their way into the space. The city lights breathed a sigh of relief as they penetrated the darkness. From around the corner, Sora could hear the somnolent buzz of the large pink neon lettering spelling Ruby out front. As the twosome entered the swanky club, they pushed through the pulsating throng. Clouds of cigarette smoke crowd their space, the music exploded into their ears like a thunderous beat of mayhem and chaos. Finally, they find their way to a pair of empty barstools in the corner. The club was predictable overflowing with the silhouettes of dancing bodies engulfed by ecstasy.

By now, her eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness; Sora caught the nearest bartender's attention. "One Gin and Tonic and a Scotch on the rocks please," she ordered and he nodded, melting away into the cries of other thirsty patrons.

Yamato gazed at the redhead. "I get all tingly when you take control like that," he said smoothly. "I like it."

She collected her best fake pensive expression. "You know I'll go out of my way just to please you. It offers me a defining purpose in my life."

"I would certainly hope so…I give you meaning."

"I'm so blessed," she said, her displayed sarcasm remained untouched. A moment later, their drinks slid in front before them and the bartender was gone before she could mouth the word "Thanks".

"But seriously…what is the meaning of life…when you lay in bed awake at night, what's missing?"

She pondered to herself. "Well, right now I wish it was you…like somewhere near the Himalayas…far, far away from me."

"I was being serious."

"So was I," she stated without falsehood. "What's up with the psychedelic questioning anyways…it's way too early?"

"Oh, no reason," he fibbed, concealing his failed attempt to expose the real Sora. She had a story to tell, a story he was willingly to listen to without appraisal, but now she remained a closed book, a true enigma; reluctant to lay bare her true self to him. He was drawn to her, she held his interest for her hostage with rule. His urge to peel away the layers and uncover who she really was, had overcome him in such a way it drove him to make a extreme decision that he felt was border lining towards idiocy. Even as the idea swirled in his head, regret will be lacking and ultimately it will be rewarding in a way…he hoped.

"It's freaking me out, so cut it out."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Ignoring his remark, she processed to abandon the idle chit chat and dive into with the major issue. "So, spilt it blondie. As much as I would love to sit here with you, I would rather be in my apartment, rethinking my whole life. What is it that you are so eager to tell me?"

Somehow, he suddenly found it annoying and irritating how she always called him by that nickname. It was only a tool to provoke him. "Well, I came up with this idea yesterday, so I called Rei and I ran it with her. She thought it was a brilliant idea…it just makes sense. It will make our lives much easier and I think it will help to make our strained relationship, ummm…stronger."

Her gaze sharpened. She did not like the sound of this, her mind began to wonder and her sense of ease disintegrated. Discomfort seeped out. "What did you do?"

His smugness surfaced. "Pack your bags, my dear…you're moving in with me."

* * *

Song Playing – 'Stranger in a Strange Land' by 30 Seconds to Mars

**A/N: **Hey all =] Hope everyone is well. It's been awhile, but my life is officially on track again and in order, Yay!

So, I decided to update **Slave** instead of **Moving Pictures** this time around, because of all positive reviews from the previous chapter, but I hope you all liked, because I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, so if you could, please make my day and review. I love reviews and I love constructive criticism even more.

I will definitely update **Moving Pictures** in the near future, so look out for that, but most likely I'll only posted chapter 10 up in the early New Year.

OK, to clear something up: Someone asked about Shin in a review, if he's Jyou's brother…and my answer is no…well, not in this story…I kind of forgot Jyou's had a brother named Shin, hehe…my bad.

But thanks again for those who did review, it was really cool =]

**Heart** Memphizz


	6. Chapter 6 Not a chance

Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are so awesome!

And always a very special thank you to: blueberrykisses:D I bestow on you awesomeness!

* * *

Slave

Chapter six – Not a chance

By _Memphizz_

* * *

The steady sound of her heels clicking against tiled floors filled the corridors, echoing against the grey walls. The usual blend of office gossip accompanied with morning salutations, surrounded her like noisy mingle of gibberish. An unrestricted rush of anxiety spread across her face, as an unwelcoming tension surged through her body, clinging on to every muscle. Urgency seeped from her pores. Her eye contact was made limited to others around her; the focused orbs were directly upon her set path leading to a pair of cherry wood doors. As she got closer, her hand formed a stiff fist, unaware her nails were digging into her skin.

How could she allow herself to get into this mess?

She felt like she was falling down the rabbit hole, unable to hinder this madness that is her life which had conveniently spun out of her control in a matter of days. Once liberated, the dignity and values she possessed had been restrained, held captive, and stolen away from her. It frustrated her, this unexpected speed bump was not suppose to be part of her future goals to success in the fashion industry, it was only slowing her down and delaying her dreams….nothing delayed her dreams. Naturally, she was aware the industry is demanding, unpredictable and normally escorted by long hours, especially when deadlines approach for launches, but this is taking one step over the edge. Her breaking point was near.

Without a second thought she swung the door open, presenting her presence to the other side. "Rei, we need to talk."

Surprised by her employee's sudden appearance, the designer paused for a moment. "I'll have to phone you back Kioshi," she gently hung up the phone. "Sora, I-"

"Please tell me it's not true."

"What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"Did you agree for us to move in together?" Sora questioned, praying it was not so. She held her breath for sanity to hopefully return, transforming her life to normalization once again.

"Well yes, I'm genuinely surprised I didn't think of it at first." Rei spoke with composure, unconcern by Sora's unset engagement. "I thought it made perfect sense as it would save so much time and effort, cutting out the complications…but I conclude by the anxiety written all over your face, you don't agree with that."

Heeding to the logic that Rei was wording, Sora regained her posture for a moment. "I agree it will save time and all that, but putting just him and me in a situation where we will see each other every second of every day for thirty days will set me into motion a nervous breakdown."

Withholding a sigh, Rei's features stemmed down into a small smile of amusement. "So I'll take a wild guess and say your relationship with him is not all sunshine and rainbows."

"You guessed correctly."

"Then I don't understand."

Sora's grimace instantaneously dissolved into perplexity. "Huh, what?"

"I don't understand why you're here, asking me if I agreed for you and Yamato to move in together."

"Well, ummm, I…." she uttered, trying to search for the right words to express, which indeed proved difficult for the young female.

"I don't get, I gave this job specifically to you Sora because I know you are a motivated and hard working individual that will do anything to assist in making this company something that is great. What you're doing now is so unlike you," Rei spoke with a firm tone.

"I know," Sora said softly, almost mistaken for a whisper. "But I-"

"So then why are you here?"

"It's just-"

"So what if you two don't get along," the hazel-eyed female nonchalantly added. "I don't think even his band members see eye to eye with him. To me, I just see another celebrity that foolishly thinks that everything revolves around him and his ego, feeding off it like a blood-sucking leech."

"It's not tha-"

"Then it's nothing to be concerned about," Rei interrupted the redhead, attempting to distance herself from Sora's excuses and dismal justifications. She found herself suddenly surprised by Sora's apprehension and defensive approach to the position that was presented to her and with utmost confidence that she would be capable of carrying out the task. Sora's confidence and her ambitions seemed to have been overshadowed by subjugation, something Rei did not anticipate. It was now made clear Sora's grip on control was suddenly loosening and it was also obvious she was outside her comfit zone. Qualm had regrettable pierced into Rei's mind, beginning to think the unthinkable, that perhaps she might not successfully complete the job. "Unless you really can't handle him and the pressure at the same time…if you like you could quit."

_Quit?_

It struck her; just the actual suggestion left a pit in her stomach and found herself spared a moment to reshuffling her thoughts and her priorities. Was this the reason why she was here...to throw in the towel? Is this what Rei saw in her now…incompetence. It seemed to reign over her like a cloud of fire, almost consuming her self-belief and setting herself to be the victim. She could not allow this to define her.

"No, never, I'm not a quitter," Sora clarified without hesitation, her determination resurfaced again. What a fool she felt, letting herself to fall so far down into repression. Submission was something unknown to her, she dissociating herself from it. "I can do this, I don't know what I was thinking coming here."

Leaning back into her seat, Rei let the restrained sigh escape. She had to admit she was admired by her tenacity. "I'm glad to hear you came to your senses. For a second there you were starting to make me worry, which is a first."

"And the last…this will not happening again, I can promise you that," Sora assured, claiming control.

"That's good," Rei acknowledged. "So I assume you have no problem sharing a space with Mr. Ishida?"

"No," Sora answered tersely. "It was a good idea to start with and I shouldn't have overreacted."

"Good…it's not like you're planning to sleeping with him anyways, are you?"

Sora's eyes quickly reflected shock. "What! No way, of course no…that's just disgusting. Ha, that will never happen, that I can guarantee it," Sora replied and was slightly amused by thought of swopping bodily fluid with a person that is more concerned with the structure of his hair than others around him. What a ridiculous thought.

"Yes, but I do have to make something very clear with you, and that is you are forbidden from having sex with him," Rei made clear to her personal assistant. "It is company policy for any employees at Skin to reframe from associating or having any sexual liaisons with any of the band members, during or after the launch…understood?"

"Like I said, it will not happen."

_Not a chance._

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

Releasing a long sigh into the air, she looked down at her feet and tried to insert positive thoughts in her head. It was funny she thought, how someone would do almost anything to advance in their careers, to get ahead from the rest of the pack. It was like the next step to success was always larger step to the last; an endless tussle to reach the top stage of triumph and evidently only the strong will prevail over the weak. She always saw her herself as a strong person, unyielding to any obstacle that was set in her path, living life by the motto that no job is too hard. Yet there she was, raising the question to herself…why was this hurdle such a high one to get over?

Never once did she question her abilities and instead this started to turn into an issue for her. This was the time to get over it, moving forward and accepting the uncomfortable dilemma that she had to contend with. She recognized this as a test for herself, and a challenge to prove she could face up to this misfortunate situation. If she could endure this she could endure anything…right? Well, there was only one way to find out. Purging all her thoughts, she took a gulp of air and raised her head.

Suddenly the apartment door opened before she got the chance to knock again. "Hmmmmm…I can't remember ordering you," he remarked, leaning against the frame of the door accompany by a smirk.

"Really funny Matt…you should consider being a stand-up comedian and then you could be a joke all the time," she shot back.

"Nah, I think I would be too good at it," he responded coolly. He then noticed the large black luggage bag set next to Sora and quirked a brow upwards. "Not even twenty four hours has passed since I told you we're moving in together and here you are, outside me front door with fully packed bag. You must really want to get into my pants."

"Oh spare me," she answered dryly, rolling her eyes as she shoved past the blond, lugging her heavy case inside. She did not even bother to ask for assistance, since she would have to admit she needed his help and shattering her independence. "I'm so not in the mood to indulge in mindless drivel with you…I'm officially over it."

"Awww…you don't want to play?"

"No," she simply replied and folded her arms by her chest as her inquiring eyes danced around the familiar space that she would now have to call home for the next thirty so days. "I see that this place still looks and smells like a brothel."

"Like I always say, if it ain't broken don't fix it," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said dully, somewhat withdrawing her attention from his presence.

"Try not to look too unenthusiastic will ya…I might get the impression that you don't want to be here."

"Gee, what gave it away?" her mouth mumbled sarcasm as her eyes met his with exasperation. "Okay look, now here's the thing...I'm just praying to God so hard that you have a guest room right now, so please tell me you have one so I can ease this lingering stress."

"Of course I have one, I actually prepared the room for you myself…right this way my lady," charisma filtered through his lips as took hold of her luggage, his hand gestured her to follow him to the hallway.

Gratefully, his charm failed to set a spell on her, allowing her to keep her guard up at anytime. She did not easily give up her trust to anyone, let alone a stuck-up rockstar. As she followed his strides, she took the opportunity to look around and absorb all surrounding elements of the apartment. She thought maybe she could discover something more about him than he was letting on to believe, and also maybe understand him better, if it was probable to do so. She needed to connect the dot and try to understand this person that she struggled immensely to comprehend.

Entering the broad hallway, framed black and white photo's swallowed most the surface of beige walls and at that moment she was taken aback by the display of numerous faces staring back at her. To expose so many memories openly was unexpected and instead expecting him to parade every award and achievement he received with his band, but none of that was to be seen anywhere. Perhaps behind that conceitedness was a humble but interesting story to be told and everything he staged was an act to hide who he really is and that is that he is just like everyone else, minus the fame and fortune.

Only time would be able to tell.

He opened a white painted door and presented a smile, "After you."

Lashing a suspicious glare at Yamato, Sora strode into the room as her eyes scrutinized the new but surprising clean area. Her gaze set upon the double bed. "I hope these sheets have been sterilized."

Somehow, he expected that exact response from her. "This room and that bed have never been used by anyone before and that includes me," he enlightened. "I prefer to carry out my sexual activities in my own room, in my own bed."

"Can't wait to experience the sounds of heavy breathing and the high pitched moans of a prostitute climaxing in the middle of the night while I try to sleep," she cracked a simper and turned around to observe his reaction. "Oh but I forgot…it won't last that long."

Expecting an impudent counterattack from the male, alternatively his mouth formed a small smile. "And you said you didn't want to play."

"You still think this is a game, don't you," she mused. "And taking things seriously is just a foreign thought to you."

"Everything is a game to me, my dear," he justified without qualm. "If I could show that I'm a serious person, with serious thoughts, and serious issues I would be like you then."

"I have one rule that I will make perfectly clear to you only once," she warned, straying away from the topic. "And that is you will not go into this room while I am here, or when I am out throughout the duration of my time here…now is that understood?"

Taking a step forward, his face inches away from hers, the smell of her perfume attacked his senses which only tempted him more. He took pleasure at looking at her features, her cinnamon colored eyes intrigued him the most. Never has he seen such remarkable eyes filled with so much fire and drive. She always appeared attractive, yet simple at the same time. But there was more to her, something he could not explain about her and he hated that. Usually he could read people with great accuracy, but she was a riddle like no other to him. Like a thought being dominated by a single idea or desire, he craved to solve this puzzle that stood in front of him. First he would have to earn something she would not surrender so easily…her trust. "I know you don't trust me."

"I'm glad you know that and that how it's always going to be…now answer my question, do you understand my rule?"

"Yes ma'am," he concurred with her single bylaw half-heartedly. "I promise you right now, I will not set one foot in this room, but I can't promise you won't do the same with my room."

She tittered. "It funny you know…"

Tilting his head to the side slightly, he inquired, "What's that?

"You still think you're going to sleep with me."

"I don't think, I know…it's a fact," he stated, engulfed by his own surety. His youthful face edged closer to hers, pursing his lips. "I'm irresistible."

"Shame, that's just too bad," she muttered, shaking her head gradually.

"What's too bad?"

"Living in a world of delusion must really screw with your intellect and psyche…powerless to construct a single lucid thought in that little head of yours." she said, masking a smile of amusement. His certitude never seizes to astonish her, like it was part of his genetic code and was incapable of apprehension and uncertainty. "It's unhealthy…even for you."

"You're something else, you know that," he simpered at the female. "Normally at first everyone is intimidated by me…by my accomplishments and statues, but not you. From day one, you never once express fear or wavering…instead you showed determination and that you are someone that is in control with everything, even your emotions. A rare find indeed."

"Stop that," she said tersely.

"Stop what?" Yamato asked as he knitted his brows.

"Stop analyzing me like you know me," she retorted, springing slight anger from her eyes. "You don't know me…you know nothing about me."

"Then have dinner with me."

"Wh-what," she managed to chock out, his request almost rendering her speechless.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he asked, this time with sincerity. "Give me the chance to find out who you are…the real person behind that gritty exterior of yours…no strings attached."

She took a step back to observe if his features spoke of veracity. "I don't know," she raised a skeptically brow.

"Come on! You can choose the restaurant and I'll be the perfect gentlemen for you…I promise you won't regret it."

His sudden outburst of amenity deceived her first impressions of him as a person with a vain and narcissistic personality who desired the limelight. She thought that he must have an alternative motive to this unheralded proposal, or maybe the words he spoke are pensive and actually considerate. It was a welcoming thought initially, but his promiscuous nature conflictive with that perception. The lust for the flesh seeped out from him, protruding over him like a persistent shadow that will never fade away. She did not feel obligated to accept his request, however to have an opportunity to hold a normal and just maybe a significant conversation, would be new venture for her. Doubt still lingered though. "I don't think tonight will be a good idea…tomorrow morning you have your first fitting and there is no way in hell we are going to be late for that."

"I'll make sure I get up extra early tomorrow," he pledged, intending to change her mind. What he wanted he got and that was the end of that. In his mind he already persuaded her, she just didn't know it yet.

"You do know we have to be at Skin eight sharp," she purposely asked rhetorically, aware he was oblivious to anything not concerning to his hair and his band.

"Okay, early-ish," he reframed tersely.

She sighed, "That's reassuring."

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll make a gigantic effort," he added, sucking a deep breath of air. He gazed down at the redhead, studying her features and cracked a smile. "I know you want to say yes, I can see it."

He was right. Echoing in her mind, the skepticism that once prevailed had now wilted by cause of his courtesy and civil conduct with her. A strange development to occur she thought to herself like she was stuck in a euphoric dreamland, something she did not expect would transpire in the real world. Why the change all of a sudden?

Staring straight into his eyes, she bit her lip slightly, pondering which words to reply with and cleared her throat. "I-"

Her phone's ringtone interrupted the dialogue. Locating the small devise from her pocket, she gazed down at the bright illuminated screen and gasped a breath. "I got to take this, excuse me," she mumbled and to gain privacy, processed to shut the door but was obstructed by Yamato pushing against the door.

"Don't forget…I'll be waiting for your answer," he smiled roguishly, removing his hand from the door and allowing her to shut it close.

Her back leant against the door. She let out a sigh of relief when he left her alone and gaining her space once again. "Hello Mimi," she answered her cellphone.

"How could you not tell me!" Mimi shrieked from the receiver.

Sora rolled her eyes, fully aware what her friend was exasperatingly asking. "It's nice to hear from you too Mimi. I'm alright…how are you doing?"

"I am your best friend, you do know that?"

"That is affirmative," Sora answered lightheartedly.

"And I'm probably the only one in this world that tolerates you and your impulsive humor and even your questionable fashion sense," Mimi deliberated with huff. "I don't know how I do it sometimes."

"That's why I love you."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were moving in with Yamato," Mimi roared crossly.

Sora's eyes slide up to the ceiling as she thought of how to tackle the question. "I'm sorry Mimi, I really am. I was going to tell tonight actually," she paused, hoping her fib had enough credibility. "You were the first on my list."

"I would think so…but it's fine, I'll live with it."

"I knew you would get over it," Sora said, withholding a grin. "I'm glad you're wearing your big girl pants today, I'm so proud of you."

"There's that impulsive humor of yours."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Sora tittered, liberating her tension and instantaneously it dawn on her. "If I didn't tell you then how did you know I was moving in with Matt?"

"I read it this morning in my weekly tabloid," Mimi answered naturally.

"What?" Sora blurted out, leaving her open-mouthed. Only a day had passed since she was informed of her new living arrangements and the reporters had already delved into her personal life. Somehow, she should have foreseen it coming. Yamato's private life had been splashed across the tabloids repeatedly and she of course got caught up with it ever since the first day the two met. He was familiar with it all but as for her, she always resisted the unfamiliar. Change and the unknown were unloved by her. "You are kidding, right? You must be kidding…please tell me you are kidding!"

"No, I am not kidding… I'm jealous though. I can't believe you were mentioned in a gossip magazine…well actually they didn't reveal your name, but there's a nice picture of you looking extremely aggravated."

"Shit," Sora swore. "I don't think I want to know, but what does it say?"

"It reads here, 'according to recent reports, The Wolf's lead-singer Yamato Ishida and his newly assistant are ready to take the next step in their relationship by sharing a roof-"

"Relationship! What relationship? There is no relationship! This is absurd, "Sora reacted incredulously. "The people who write this crap are psychotic and irresponsible…they just spend the whole day cramming lies about people, who don't need the extra stress, into magazines. They should get a life rather than drooling gleefully over someone else's."

"Are you done, yet?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Good, because I wasn't finished," Mimi stated frankly. "As I was saying, 'the rockstar has recently denied he's having a love affair with his new assistant and has stated their affiliation with one another is professional. But a source has said that the duo have all ready hooked up, despite his repeated denial.'"

_A source!_

Only one name came to mind. "Taichi!"

"I'm afraid so...it could only be him."

"I'm going to kill him!" Sora hollered, her face turned a shade of red as her blood started to boil. "I'm going shave all his hair off and then I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!"

"Now now, there's no point in getting upset now. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it."

Had her ears deceive the redhead? Her eccentric friend had sprung up a sensible declaration. So it was possible and she was just grateful she heard it for herself. "I must say I'm amazed Mimi, you're starting to sound like me, just with a slight hint of rationality."

"I know," Mimi chortle. "It's a crazy world we live in…you're in a well-known tabloid, I'm speaking words that makes sense for once, even to me."

"Craziness indeed," Sora agreed sharing in with her friend's laughter as her willingness to murder her bushy haired friend eased. She paused and her eyes darted about the four painted walls that confined her liberty, then suddenly realization had struck her. "I still can't believe I'm here…in Matt's apartment with a packed suitcase, wondering what I gotten myself into this time."

"You're there right now," Mimi asked, excitement engrossed her.

"Yeah, I just got here like ten minutes ago."

"No way! No fair…what I would give to stay with The Yamato Ishida. To be in the presence of a great artist and with great hair is a fantasy of any fans. You are so lucky Sora…"

_Lucky?_

Sora dipped her head downwards and shook it. "Sometimes I wonder if are actually engaged or if maybe you're obsessive nature is just an extended phase in your life," she teased.

"Haha, sometimes I wonder if you're human, but sometimes I tried not to rub it in your face," Mimi scoffed. "And FYI, my previous statement was hypothetical of course."

"Of course," Sora echoed. "I knew that."

"So…?"

A scowl shadowed Sora's features. "So what?"

"So, how is it?" Mimi queried, curiosity dribbled from her mouth.

"I guess it's going alright so far," Sora muttered unenthusiastically and perked up the moment she recalled Yamato's offer. "He asked me to have dinner with him tonight." Immediately, she mentally kicked herself for voicing it out to her friend. A moment of speaking before thinking ambushed her.

_Aw crap!_

"Oh my goodness!" Mimi squealed with delight. "Please tell me you said yes!"

"Well actually I haven't given him an answer just yet," Sora explained, feeling rather awkward. The conversation had advanced into an inconvenient moment of restlessness and embarrassing for her. The tint of pink on her cheeks turned red as her heart beat a little faster. What an odd feeling she thought to herself, almost alien to her.

"Then it's obvious you have to say yes. There should be no doubt in your mind to accept Sora," Mimi stressed her friend's name, convincing her to relish in the opportunity to dine with the guitarist.

It was clear to Sora that Mimi's badgering was not going to surrender. The recollection of the conversation with Rei yesterday was still imprinted in her mind. She was warned not to mingle sociably with Yamato, but now she felt conflicted and needed to side step this issue. "I don't know Mimi," she responded firmly. "I think it's not a good idea for me and him to socialize. This arrangement is strictly business and I don't have time to occupy myself in any leisure activities with him at any time of the day."

"Bullshit! You want to have dinner with him."

"What? No I don't," Sora denied and laughed bitterly. "You're crazy."

"What's really stopping you?" Mimi spoke solemnly.

"I-I…," she hesitated, caught off guard. Soon enough she came to a conclusion she could not fool Mimi any longer. "I'm not sure…at the sometime I want to, but I don't want to."

"Well then the answer is obvious."

_Obvious? _

Was it obvious? Is it that simple?

No it was not. Her integrity was starting slip through her fingers. She knew she had think before she leaped, her career was on the line and yet her inquisitive nature left her wondering what kind of person he really was…

Maybe it was obvious.

* * *

Song playing – 'Kiss With a Fist' by Florence and The Machines

**A/N: **Damn…now that's a long chapter. I was reading through it and I was like 'damn that's a long chapter.' =D. I couldn't stop myself, I just typed and typed until my head was close to exploding =P But I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of it because the reviews, good or bad, truly inspire me to write.

I now I'm focusing on Sora and Yamato a lot, but the other characters will be mentioned soon, however this story is about the complex structure of Sora and Yamato's relationship in the real world with real emotions.

I wrote what I know. I express what I know.

**Heart **Memphizz


	7. Chapter 7 What're you looking at?

Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

And always, a very special thank you to: blueberrrykisses

* * *

Slave

Chapter seven – What're you looking at?

By _Memphizz_

* * *

For an unknown reason, he felt somewhat jaded that Wednesday afternoon. The unfilled studio rendered an eerie awareness and seclusion, which was exactly what the singer needed that day. It was serene. There were no paparazzi taking his picture, no fans pleading for an autograph, no concerts to prepare and rehearse for. The solitude was welcoming and he embraced it because he knew reality would certainly collide with this outburst of normality that rarely surrounded him.

He was seated by the sound board, his feet on the desk. The luminous light expose his features, the red tint on his cheek had faded, and his eyes were aloof. The smell of rain filtered through the compact space. 'It always seemed to rain on days like these' he thought. Time seemed to mean nothing for him. He didn't know how long he had been there for, too long maybe. But it didn't matter, he could care less. This was his time that he owned for the moment.

He brushed a strand of hair away from his face as he continued to casually strum the Gibson Les Paul. A withered sigh escaped his lips. Thoughts rushed back into his mind, intruding his tranquility. So much has happened in his young life in such a short amount of time. First the record contract was signed, propelling him and his band members to super stardom, and their debut studio album went multi-platinum in several countries. They rose to international fame overnight, topping the Billboards album charts and then followed by extensive touring and the odd charity work around the world. For him it got old quickly. The media attention and the commercialization that had taken away the heart and soul of music and that made him doubt himself and his music. As young musicians they were striving to be different and that appealed to the youth, but unfortunately plans did change. At that moment of his career he made the conscious choice to wear an artificial mask to emulate the phoniness that enclosed around him every day.

He felt stuck.

Out of nowhere, the band's manager signed an endorsement deal on their behalf with the fashion label Skin, without informing them or even discussing and deliberating the sudden move from rockstars to style icons. The very idea was disconcerting, expressing his disproval and reluctance was expected, but protesting was a fruitless venture. The grasp over his life was starting to come undone in manner of a few months and the solid foundation underneath his feet had come crumbling down.

His pal lips strung up into a slight smile.

If he did not find himself in this sudden arrangement, he would not have encountered her. 'A new breath of fresh air she was' he thought, although her personality reflected strength, and with strength, stubbornness always seemed to trail along. He shook his head. It was very clear that first day, her love for famous individuals was fictional and he was no exception. He was everything she detested, over-confidence, complacency, inconsideration and pretension. A match made from hell. He did not see it like that though. Having her as a new roommate was at first ludicrous idea and even the thought it challenged his sanity, but never regretted the impulsive choice of sharing a space with person that had a great hatred for him. It shocked him that he would sanction himself to share his apartment with anyone, let alone a female that he had only known for a few short days. He could not deny he was drawn by her. Discovering who she really was as a person was his next quest of understanding the fiery individual.

"I thought you might be here."

He jolted. The familiar voice ambushed the guitars thoughts, almost making him fall from his seat. The now disgruntled blond hastily turned around, his gaze met the young male with grunt. "Shit dude, don't do that."

Takeru could not restrain the upsurge of laughter. "Wow, you should see your face. Now that is the priceless moment at its best."

"Shut-up," he groaned in counter-attack, he quickly regained his composure and glared at his younger sibling. "What are doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Matt," Takeru smirked, nonchalantly placing his hand in his right pocket. "Even on a good day, your mood never seems to reflect the moment."

"Whatever, it's called being artistic."

"I call it being in a bad mood," Takeru responded candidly as he sauntered to an empty stool by the keyboard and took a seat. "I went to your apartment earlier and you weren't home, and then I tried to get hold of you on your phone, but it went straight to voicemail."

Since becoming an international musical icon, seeing his brother was a rare event. Guilt naturally immersed him when he could not spend more of his time with his family, but he always found himself in a different country, performing to millions of people. It may come off as being selfish, but that was now his lifestyle, he was engrossed in that way of living as a celebrity, constantly in demand. It never suggested he didn't miss his brother and even though he failed to show his regret for procrastinating the time, he was always gratefully he got to share some time with his little brother. What he abandoned in his old life, was clear to him that he could not reclaim it with ease and he had to bear with that outcome.

"Sorry man," Yamato halfheartedly apologized as he bent down and fastened his guitar into its case. "My phone's battery died and I've been here most of the day."

"Oh," his brother sighed and gave a casual shrug. "Well, I just wanted to check on my brother, see how you are…you know, keep you grounded."

"I'm fine, really. Nothing much to report."

"So signing with Skin and endorsing their latest men's collection is categorized as 'nothing much to report,'" Takeru replied mockingly.

"Like I said, it's nothing," Yamato snubbed, leaning back in his seat. "Where did you hear that we signed with Skin? Wait…let me guess…you read it on one of those cheap flashy tabloid magazines, didn't you?"

"Bingo."

"Of course," Yamato exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hatred for tabloid magazines was no secret. Ever page is overcrowded with outlandish rumors. People's lives are exploited and targeted, staining their reputations, all for the sole purpose of making money. Words are written without taking into consideration of the consequence that shadowed those published hearsay. The lack of sympathy was to be anticipated, they were envies of the celeb lifestyle. "That shit will massacre your intelligence."

"So it's true then?"

"How it burns me to say it, but yes, they do speak the truth…this time."

"That's pretty cool…I bet you'll get free clothes and you probably get to hang out with the models any time you like," Takeru winked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yamato mind wandered. Not exactly a model, but she sure does have the malignant qualities of one.

"What's with that look?" the younger blonds' inquisitiveness spoke out.

Yamato quickly jolted back to the real world with a puzzled expression. "What look?"

"That look."

"What look? I've never had this look," Yamato objected.

"Exactly! You're thinking of a girl, aren't you? It has to be that."

He rolled his eyes at the spoken truth, and his denial spoke back. "Don't be ridiculous T.K, you are talking crazy. There is no girl."

"What's her name?" his relative interrogate, neglecting Yamato's supposed assertion.

"Who is she?"

"Do I know her by any chance?"

"It's nothing, okay! She's just some chick that works at the label," Yamato blurted out. It was like sudden wave of stupidity hit him in the face at a supersonic speed. Fuck my life. Why was he even refuting it? It was not like anything was happening or going to happening, not with her. It had occurred to him that the opportunity to change the subject had dissipated.

"And that is it and it's not what you think it is."

Takeru blinked, a small beam grasped his features. "So who is she then?"

"She like my personal assistant you can say, appointed by the label to make me happy. She pretty much does all my dirty work," he enlighten as he ran his fingers through his mane, concealing his unease.

"Shame…I don't even know her and I already feel so sorry for her," Takeru joked.

"Haha…very funny," he sneered, his gaze sharp but soon was suppressed. "Yet, I'm surprised she's lasted this long…if I was in her shoes, I would have quit on the first day."

"Yip...you are a pain in the ass."

"And that is a fact," Yamato nodded in agreement. He was first to admit his charisma was a delusive place, crowed with misery and distress and whoever entered would undoubtedly break down. It was deliberate and it was small piece of him that was synthetic. That side of him was a fictitious reflection of who he really was.

"Is she hot?"

Yamato withdrew a sigh. "I'm going to tell Kari you're asking me inappropriate questions about other girl's appearances."

"You're avoiding the question," Takeru said delivering a broad beam.

"Of course I am," he acknowledge, unimpressed by the smug look his sibling was flaunting. "I'm not going divulge in this topic and anything else about her. I'm actually over this conversation about her…it has gone on way too long."

"She's hot, isn't she…ha I knew it…you're showing all the obvious sighs of lust and you know what…I think deep down you really like her."

"I think you must book yourself an appointment with a psychotherapist because this erratic behavior is unhealthy and scaring me. Your symptoms are concerning."

Takeru shook his head. "Denial it is not the way, bro."

"There is no denial…it does not exist in this conversation," Yamato argued tersely. "I don't like this chick…fact!"

"At least tell me this girl's name that you allegedly don't like."

"Her name is Sora."

"Sora?" Takeru echoed. "Sora Takenouchi?"

Yamato peeved facial expression was instantaneously substitute with wonderment. "You know her?"

"I don't know her, but I know of her," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Kari told me Tai went to school with her, they played soccer together, but her working at Skin is new to me. What I've heard, Sora doesn't actually fit as a 'fashionista'."

"She sure acts like one."

"I bet you'll hook up with her."

"I bet you'll be wrong," Yamato said, his conviction shined.

"So let's make a bet then," Takeru suggested, accompanied by another smirk.

Folding his arms by his chest, Yamato sat up straight, intrigued by a friendly wager that he was sure to win. "Okay, you're on…what are your terms?"

"If you and Sora hook up at any time, the day for your next concern you'll have to shave your hair to a mohawk and dye it hot pink."

Struck by the extreme terms and conditions of the bet, the possibility of the mutilation of his hair was daunting, but his composure did not once stagger. Wrestling the issue was irrevlant, he never back down. "Well, if you're wrong, which you will be in the end, you'll have to propose to Kari in front of me, mom and dad."

"What?" Takeru croaked out.

"You heard me," Yamato said sternly, his gazed sharpened. "You two have been together since High School and it is only appropriate that your best man gives you that little nudge you need to take the plunge into marriage life."

What he said was true, the young lovers affiliation with one another had several years attached to it. If it was not him draw attention to the long overdue wedding ceremony, it was their mother, but that did not exclude himself from that integration. In almost every family gathering, his mother would highlight the fact her aging and her longing for grandchildren was her justification for him to tie the knot. His outlook on marriage was like investing in the stock market for the first time, there are no guarantees. His parent's marriage was proof of his apprehension. There was always a trace of doubt and mistrust in his mind.

_Love is blind, marriage is the eye-opener._

"Best man, hey?"

"Of course, I'm the man for the job…who else? Before the big day, I'll show you things and you'll experience things that you can only dream off. You will thank me one day."

"It's always nice to know that your own flesh and blood is the mastermind behind all the twisted things that leave you scarred for life," Takeru reminisced with an upbeat tone.

"What can I say…I do have many talents."

"But do we have a deal," Takeru asked, his hand outstretched to his betting opponent.

With brief glimpse at his brother's hand, Yamato's hand met his. "Deal."

* * *

"Deal."

"You ready?"

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!"

"And…go!"

Instantaneously, two rows of the alcoholic mixed shots, one by one, slid down the two challenger's throats sequentially. A race for the title of the superior alcohol consumer had embarked on a brief voyage of self-inflicting suffering and nausea. The two contenders were neck and neck, it was anyone's game. Soon as the high-speed contest begun, it soon ended.

"Done," shouted the female opponent, slamming the last empty shot glass on the bar and raised her arms to the roof in victory. "You own me fifty bucks, Tai."

"Gee Sora, what's up with you tonight...you're like a machine tonight," Taichi stated, holding back the regurgitation of the liquor whirling in his stomach.

"You can't beat a pro," Sora bragged.

"You are simply awesome, Sora… oh, it smells like college again," Mimi screeched joyously, latching her arms around Sora's small frame. "Well, smells like the part's I remember."

"I think what I have witness now it just not humanly possible," Koushiro said, arching a brow.

The familiar ambiance and fuse of aromas of Ruby's wrapped around the band of friends. The fast bass assaulted the silence of the club and like marionettes it manipulated the throng's movement. The dark bars scenery was bursting with sounds of chatter and glasses clinking from groups of companions. Flashes of hand cameras and the glow of more than a few cigarette tips supplied as a light sources to the dim space.

"So…who's up for another drink," Sora queried with buoyancy, gazing at her friends and hoped to continue her late night of binge drinking.

"What?" Koushiro exclaimed, stocked by the very question his ears had heard. "I think I will concluded tonight that the mass amount alcohol you consumed has had negatively affected your thought pattern."

"Are you crazy, Sora? Taichi replied, a grimace morphed on his face. "I think I might have to get a liver transplant after to this random night… I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to do this…you're a bad influence and a health risk."

"As much as I hate to say it, but I think we should call it a night," Mimi agreed, feeling slightly remorseful. "I have to be at the studio eight o' clock sharp for rehearsal and having a potential hangover isn't something I'm not looking forward to on the set."

The redhead woman gave a huff. "Whatever…come on guys it's only like twelve o' clock."

"No hun, it's actually three o' clock," Mimi enlightening the sad truth to her friend.

"Twelve o' clock, three o' clock, what's the difference really," Sora protested, her rationality evidently skewed and soon set her attention to the bartender. "Hey Jun, get me a Gin and Tonic."

Jun nodded in responds but before she could render services to the thirst female patron, Taichi intervened.

"Cancel that order please, Jun," Taichi asked politely and his concerned eyes met Sora's. "It's time to call it a night."

"Hold up Jun," Sora said tersely, now peeved, directed it to Taichi. "Did you just do what I thought you did?"

Taichi gazed down at the aggravation that stood in front of him, but since college he knew how to handle her and was the only fearless person that would voluntarily challenge in her drunken condition. Acting as her bigger brother come as a natural instinct to him, always looking out for best interests. Since she was an only child who seldom saw her absent father, he soon employed himself as her protector. There was never a moment were he did not torment her with his badgering and teasing. It was his cover-up on how he really felt about her and day he would professing those built up feelings never arrived. He could not allow himself to ruin their friendship.

The bushy haired male wrapped his lanky arm around Sora's shoulder. "It's time to go home, take some hardcore pain killer, because I know I will have too…then hit the refresh button and recuperate from this night."

"Umm…guys, am I cancelling the order," Jun interrupted civilly, making aware her clientele were waiting to be served. "I don't know if you all noticed, but it's a little hectic tonight and my job permits me to supply alcohol to others."

"No," Sora sent back a disapproving responds. "Un-cancel that."

"Re-cancel, Jun and if you don't I'm going to beat up Daisuke with his goggles," Taichi threatened.

Jun gave a shrug. "As much as I would love that to happen, I'll cancel that order for you…sorry Sora."

The bartender soon vanished before Sora could react and aimed her assault on her childhood friend.

"Now Tai, I love you and all that, but you and I both know that my stubbornness will emerge at this point of time and you convincing me to end my delight of intoxicating myself even more, will be a waste of your time and it's just plain sad."

When Sora wanted her way, here resilience always succeeded her will and everyone who experienced that quality of her, stepped aside without serious injure. Her determination defined her, when she saw something she desired, she went for it head on. Her belief in fate perished, she was in control of the predestination she found herself in. Unfortunately in recent days, that power over her life was confiscate, stolen from her firm grip and this scenario she arrived at, will act as her escape route.

"Your refusal to recognize the real reason why you called us to meet here at Ruby and excessively drink is just plain sad."

"Oh no he didn't," Mimi said, stunned.

"Here we go," Koushiro commented.

"I can't look."

"What are you getting at Tai," Sora questioned her friend, her hands now placed on her hips and her gaze hardened. She did not like what his chocolate colored eyes suggested.

"Well, to put in simply, you just don't want to return to the apartment that you and Matt now share together and you are struggling to cope with that," Taichi graced her question, undeterred by the penetrating scowl.

"Oh really? Is that your prognosis?"

"You're just postponing destiny my dear friend."

"Destiny?" Sora chortled sardonically, amused by Taichi's verdict. She playful shoved him. "You're hilarious."

His persistence stood unopposed, caution thrown to the wind. "I guess that's the only thing you and him have in common…denial."

"He just keeps on pushing," Koushiro shook his head, gazing at his fiancé. "This night isn't going to end well."

"Unbelievable," Mimi sighed. "Is he asking for a death wish?"

"Denial?" Sora laughed bitterly at his assumption which in fact was the verbal truth.

"You heard me," Taichi stated.

"Oh, so you think I'm in denial?" she responded. Before he got his opportunity to incite her even further, she interfered. "You know what…I'm not going to waste my energy on this silly dialogue. I'm going to cancel your cancelation and make mad sweet love to my drink."

Her bullheadedness made an appearance. Taichi chuckled to himself, her performance comical. Witnessing this kind of behavior numerous times, he had only one counterattack and quickly he intruded her personal space.

"Not if I can help it," he objected. Against her will, hoisted the rebellious redhead's small frame on his shoulder and ambled towards the exit doors. "You've left me know choice…damn did you gain weight?"

Squirming in the male's arms, his hostage attempted to scream and kick herself free with no prevail. "Taichi! Let me go! Let me go right now! This is not happening again…guys, someone help me please!"

Taichi quickly turned. "Hey guys, let get out of this joint and take Miss Pain-In-The-Ass, up to her new kingdom…prince charming must be worried."

The couple gave a glimpse of one another and both agreed, "Let's go!"

"What?" Sora exclaimed, mouth agape. "Mimi!"

"Sorry hun," Mimi shrugged, trailing behind her elevated friend as she tried to push through the hoard of bodies, hand in hand with Koushiro. "It's for your own good. It would kind of suck if the only reason you were here was to avoid interacting with Matt…because if I didn't fall in love with my fruit loop, I would so tap that ass in a heartbeat."

Koushiro blinked, "By now I should be accustomed to this, but I'm not sure how I should respond to that statement."

"Actually I also don't know what to say to that," Sora admitted. "Which you know is uncommon."

"I think it's the booze that distorting your over expressive nature," Mimi include her own hypothesis on the situation.

"Don't worry," Taichi reassured, his lips curved to the one side. "We'll get you sobered up and try to find your dignity…it's should be somewhere. It's not too late for you."

"If that's a possibility," Koushiro mumbled.

"I heard that," Sora pointed her index finger at Koushiro, aware of her situation, now focused on freeing herself by threatening her way out. "Taichi let me down, right now…You will regard this day…I'm warning you, Kamiya!"

"Stressing my last name is a very uncreative scare tactic, Sor…I know you can do better than that," Taichi taunted. "And what if I didn't let you down, what you could you possibly do to me to make me?"

"I'm going go all bitch on your ass, that's what I'm going to do," Sora roared. "Did you hear me Tai? Tai? Tai? TAI!

* * *

Suddenly, the next thing he knew his eyes opened widely. An unexpected knock at his door woke him. _What the hell?_ His alarm clock shined a bright red _03:29am_ in his face. He gathered enough energy to sit up and staggered in the dark to the front door. Peering through the peephole, his eyes glinted with amusement. _Oh this is going to be good._

He opened the door and greeted the visits' with a simper. "I was worried sick, I almost sent my personal search party to look for you, but I fell asleep."

"Awww…you see, I told you that Matt was worried about you…well sort of," Taichi said optimistically to Sora who stood next to him, lacking speech and any eye contact. "I knew she belonged to someone, but then I remember that you're associated with her now. I assumed you might have misplaced her by accident, so I've returned her."

"Ha, thanks dude," Yamato expressed staged gratitude. "I'm so gratefully I didn't have to go and bail her out of jail for indecent exposure."

"Oh, it was my pleasure."

Yamato could not help but wonder why Sora did not let herself in, as he did provide a duplicate key of the apartment. It was obvious her mental and physical sense was impaired by an excess of alcohol, in which he conclude must have obstructed her from locating the key in her purse. It did not faze him. For once in his lifetime, Yamato was pleased to be woken up in the middle of the night and experience something he could use to aggravate her. He took the opportunity to scan the state of the female that stood outside his apartment, soon the blonds' azure eyes encountered crimson ones.

"What're you looking at?" Sora spat.

"Well, apparently I'm looking at an enraged and crazy lady who is clearly inebriated," Yamato eagerly shared his observation. "And wow…that look of optimism and pure contentment is so amazing it could actual cure cancer."

"You know what," she started. "There was a time were you used to secrete displease in my life, but now I pretty much feel like punching your face every time I have to come in contact with you…and now I have no choice but to squander most of my day envisioning you choking on your own food."

"I see that the booze hasn't injured your wit," Yamato recognized. "I'm so relieved. I was afraid that we might actual have a regular conversation…just thinking about it right now is scaring me shitless."

"Oh you haven't yet experience fear? You just wait until I step inside."

Remained silent between the hostile exchanges, Taichi literally handed over Sora to Yamato. "Okay then…as much as I would like to stay tuned for the latest episode of 'Keeping up with Matt and Sora', I have to go home and erase this night from my memory which shouldn't be too hard to achieve…so please take her back."

"I guess I really don't have a choice," Yamato accepted the trade, draping his naked arm around Sora. "Welcome back my little alcohol devotee."

"Bye Sora, I know you will forgive one day…it might take awhile, but just remember that I still love you," Taichi waved at his female friend and went his way.

"And you just remember tomorrow is another day," Sora said tersely.

Taichi yelled from the hallway, "You say that every time I drag your ass out of a bar."

"Whatever," Sora mumbled, folding her arms. Her posture portrayed embarrassment. Being carry out of Ruby's by Taichi left a bad taste of rage in mouth, but she knew right there she would overcome her humiliating experience. The recollection of the night entered her mind unintentionally. Taichi's remarks at Ruby's wounded her ego, because what he alleged was the truth. It was unusual occurrence for her to overindulge on a week day, but her disillusion sucked her up like a void. Fate stood there, blocking her and she refused to accept it that day.

Before an awkward silence could invade the moment, Yamato asked casually, "So what happened to you tonight?"

"Oh you know, I was so thrilled about the new drastic changes in my life, I had to stop at a bar to get drunk just to calm down," she answered back, her sarcasm exposed.

"It's not that bad…by the time this whole crazy scenario comes to an conclusion, it will be a distant memory which means you can go back to that thing you call a life and we will never see each other again."

"God, I pray for the day when this tormented nightmare will end every single day."

"So when are we having dinner?" he digressed purposely to lessen the resentment and to his knowledge, Sora had not yet granted her reply to his invitation. Her procrastination was tolerable, he liked to pursue a challenge and yet his patience was disintegrating. There were twenty-two days remaining until the opening and the ending their less than perfect relationship. His time was expiring.

"I'm still undecided," Sora rolled her eyes, her seriousness to the new discussion lacking. Fed-up, she untangled herself from Yamato's hold and marched away to her room. "I'm going to bed…I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Before she could flee to the safety to her room, he snatched her arms and escorted her closer to his bare chest. "Technically, it is tomorrow and in a couple of hours you will awoke with a really shitty hangover and you will suffer from sleeping deportation."

"Gee, thanks for the mass of useless information, now would you do me the pleasure of releasing me now," Sora groaned as she tried to reclaim her deprived freedom for the second time that night. She hated that he invaded her comfit zone, but what she hated the most was she did not mind. What was this strange sensation? It made her body tremble, but choice to conceal it. "This man handling has become tiresome, let me go!"

"No," he declined her request, feeling her breath fondling his face. "Not until you say yes to my enticing offer of evening wine and dine with the prospect of coitus."

"What! That gives me no choice."

"Exactly! You will have dinner with me, whether you like it or not. You should know by now from the very first day, everything I ask for I get, no questions asked…that was the deal."

"And what if I refuse," she argued, not backing down, but she knew she was playing with fire "What are going to do? Get me fired!"

"No, because that would mean I wouldn't see you again and have these daily quarrels which is definitely what I don't want."

"So what then?" she frowned, proof of her perplexity to his unexpected reply. A lump began to form in her throat. "What are going to do?"

His features granted a mischievous smile, inching his face closer to hers and his eyes dipped down to her lips. "I'm going to kiss you right here, right now."

Before she could open her mouth with a protest, his lips caressed hers.

* * *

Song Playing – 'Shake me Down' by Cage the Elephant

**A/N: **A bet…a threat of Daisuke getting beating with his goggles…and a kiss…that's not too bad! I know, I know, it's been way too long since my last update =/ but I can only hope you enjoyed it =}

I'm glad I got the opportunity to introduce more characters and more will be introduced in the next chapter. And I will be focusing my attention on this story from now on. I'm unsure myself when the next update will be, but lookout for it!

So you know what to do…review…please =} It's really motivating, like really…

**Heart** Memphizz


	8. Chapter 8 Baby, baby, I want to be your

Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

And always, a very special thank you to: blueberrrykisses

* * *

Slave

Chapter eight – 'baby, baby, I want to be your boyfriend'

By _Memphizz_

* * *

A smirk slide onto his features. Standing opposite from the three-way mirror, he watched her tipped her head to the side as she made modifications to his suit. The frustration on her face was clear as day. For someone who drank an excessive amount of alcohol last night, she looked refreshed, her concentration unharmed by the throbbing in head. He hadn't noticed before butshe wore a white long-sleeved, collar button shirt that was tucked neatly into a black pinstripe skirt with a pair of ruby red high-heels. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, displaying her professionalism. She actually looked very attractive, and he hated himself for noticing it, especially since she seems to detest everything about him. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised she had not yet stuck a needle into his flesh. She was not acting herself today.

From the time they woke up that morning, to the thirty minute journey to the Fujita Goro Building, she remained surprisingly reserved. Not a single crude comment escaped her lips, which was an odd behaviour for her. He preferred not speak to avoid awkward small talk. It was obvious her memory of last night had malfunctioned. She hadn't even referred to the kiss. He found her actions or lack of, somewhat alarming…maybe the kiss did recollect in her mind and perhaps he had gone too far last night. His intension to distant her from him was not his objection, but instead his endeavour was to be the opposite effect. What was this feeling that engulfed him suddenly...regret? Since when did regret become a part of his anatomy of feeling? Never.

"Are we're almost done here?" he asked tersely. "I have places to go, people to meet. This great boredom is sucking my sense of humor."

His comment was addressed with no counterattack by the redhead. "Yolei, could you please press the seam there, I need to replace the stitching and re-sew it again."

"There?" Yolei, her assistant, asked.

"Yes, thank you."

His distracted naturalfailed him tocause himto notice the second party in the room. The purple haired woman's face was foreign to him. She was a tall and petite, also a model like stature. He noted a pair of black wire-framed glasses that framed her round pale face. His interest was not her.

"I'm not sure if this is what you women call 'the silent treatment', but it's overrated."

"When I woke up this morning, I knew exactly what I want…do you know what I wanted today?" Sora simply asked calmly, amusing his ignorance. "No, what? "I wanted to hear the sound you make when you shut up," she shared as she continued to remove the top stitching from his left cuff. "And she's back again folks," Yamato bellowed in excitement. "It took you long enough."

She looked up, making eye contact with the guitarist for the first time and pondered to herself on what would be the sanest move to make in her position. Manslaughter was obvious not the right choice she could make right now. She hated to admit it, but her hopes of not conversing with the blond were turning into a moment of defeat. Her memory of last night activities had expired the minute she opened her eyes that morning…did something happen between her and Yamato? The recollection of her waking up in her own bed brought her solace, but the person he was characterizing and the energy he was releasing was so different.

Nothing else scared her more than the unknown and he was not making it any clearer for her. More questions subjugated her thoughts, nonetheless the air needed to be cleared. Or though, she felt like she had to drop her IQ just to get through an entire conversation with him.

"It's too bad stupidity isn't painful," she sighed exasperatedly, placing her hands on her hips. She could feel the mounting tension absorbing her sensibility and she loathed fact that she had to feel like this at work. This was her place to embrace inspiration, not to be demotivated by an insignificant individual. "Yolei, could please excuse us…there is something me and Mr. Ishida need to discuss in private."

"Ummm…sure," Yolei said with a slight pause, perplexity struck her face. She obediently sauntered to the room's door. "I'll grab a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, this won't be too long."

The second the _click_ of a _door's_ latch sounded, the gloves had come off. There was no holding back now.

"Out of all the people I hate, you're beyond doubt my favorite," Sora growled with a threatening look, the first to contribute to the new dialogue she tried to sidestep. "From the moment I first met you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life avoiding you, but as you can see I'm finding it utterly difficult."

He arched a brow and he replied, "I'm sorry your life sucks so much you have to get involved in mine," he paused. "But I am glad I made it on your favorite list," he drawled sarcastically.

"You always think it's about you is it…can't you see I'm having a horribly busy day converting oxygen in carbon dioxide!"

When he didn't answer she stared at him bluntly as if she was waiting for some snide comment from his end.

He stared at her questionably, trying to absorb her remark. He cracked a simper. "Actually, I don't know how I should respond to that...it kind of caught me off guard."

"I know it's true that you're a dumbass, but don't feel bad, because most of the time you're a smartass," she spat, her arms folding together. "It's like common sense is so rare in this world, it should be classified as super powers."

He simply shrugged and stepped off the platform. "So true…but I do know that I'm hot and smart enough to be a pain in your ass."

"I used to care but I take a pill for that now."

"Okay, okay! Hold up!" He said, and took a breath. "What you're about to witness is my so-called giving a shit mode, so please bear with me, okay…because this is really hard for me and it might end up being traumatic for me. What is up with you this morning? It so painfully obvious that something is bothering you, it's making you say things that aren't making any sense to me. Is there something you want tell me?"

She darted her eyes from the floor to the male. A ray of embarrassment overshadowed her, eating away from inside her. She needed to just say it out loud. "Did we do anything last night?"

"What?" he replied a bit too quickly for his liking. "What I mean…I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

"Come on…there is no denying it. I wasn't in the correct state of mind. Gin has these magical powers that have the ability to control the motion of my mouth and my body."

"Well, nothing happened," he confirmed, masking the truth. He need not freak her out even more than she already is right now. There will be time and a place.

"Are you sure?" she asked for assurance for her persistent doubt.

"I value our friendship too much to have sex with you."

"Ha, and I was hoping my shocking humor would get you to drop your pants," she joked, feeling the weight of the world come off her shoulders. She could also feel the more natural side of herself emerge in the room; it was something she hadn't done in front of him before and she didn't know if that was a good thing of a bad thing. On the positive side she didn't have to deal with regret and shame that morning.

"Nah, it takes little less than your comedic wit to get me naked," he winked. Sensing her more relaxed state, he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "But it will happen one day and when it does, magical things will happen."

She scoffed playfully as she toyed with the ends of her ponytail."Yeah I bet."

"Hey cheer up, the worst is yet to come."

"Oh God, you're right," she coughed a snicker, reality had a cruel sense of humor. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Again…I'm really sorry about my dysfunctional attachment to you," he said nonchalantly, his azure eyes showed a glimmer of amusement. "It was completely out my control."

"I feel sorry for the people who are around us. I can only imagine how obnoxious we are when we're together."

"Yeah, but I do find our behavior to be unsuitable for the more sensitive audience."

"I can't wait until we break-up."

"Well, look at this way, at least you get half my money in the divorce."

At the moment the duo shared something they had never shared before…an outburst of genuine laughter. As soon as it came, the merriment vanished from their face even quicker.

"Wow…did that really just happen?" she looked at him with a questionably gaze, trying to connect the dots.

"Ummm…I'm not sure…I think so, but we could be hallucinating," he offered his uncertain explanation, his face resembling shock at the marvel that just took place.

"No, I think it really happened. I'm not too sure why, but it did happen, "she mused to herself.

The words cemented into her mind. At first she could not believe the words that were verbalized, it was like unsolvable anonymity, she could not figure out why it occurred. But she now understood clearly they were more alike than she original thought. There is no doubt they both come from and live in two separate worlds. One of them was worshiped by a large gathering of people while the other worshipped, the designers she dreamt of one day being. But they connected in a way they both never thought this could occur, but something was developing right in front of her. And for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but noticed that she liked it.

Fortunately, Yamato seized the opportunity to change the subject. "Come to my concert tomorrow night, it's at the Sogakuda Hall. It's going to be so awesome…you just might turn into a groupie."

"I don't know, I think I'm washing my hair that night," Sora razzed. She might as well maintain their lesser hazardous conversation. After all, they were on a role.

"Ha...ha, you're so funny kido," he playfully shoved her. "My bullshit detector is solar powered…besides you should realize by now you don't have a choice, right?"

"Yeah, I figured," she staged a sigh, offering a quick shrug. "I guess I'll just have to wear my big girl panties and deal with your crazy admirers, doing their crazy thing around me."

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that. You'll get a backstage pass, courtesy of mister rockstar himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled genuinely, digging into his pockets trying portray a casual stance. "So pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is."

"Now that wasn't too hard?"

"Actually, it was pretty painless," she perked up and exchanged a beam with the lead-singer.

"Is everything alright?" a voice slide into the conversation.

Caught off guard by the sudden interjection, the twosome turned to find Yolei standing by the door, a shade of pink on her cheeks.

Sora blinked, her lips scrunching up in thought. She dropped her hands behind her back and a mock smile took over her mouth, "Um…yes, umm… everything is fine, nothing to worry about…ummm, I think we should carry on here, don't you?" Her eyes glided to the male in the room.

Slightly miffed by the sudden interruption by Sora's assistant, the blond covered his irritation for her sake only. There was no need to make a scene, not now. It frustrated him, keeping a professional conduct for the sake of the band, his manager was always on his ass about his transgression. Life was never meant to be taken so seriously in his perception, and maybe that was the reason he liked her more than most people he has met in his past. Even though she illustrated herself to be this professional person, her character was parallel to his. Naturally, she wouldn't welcome the very thought, but he knew one day she will acknowledge it. He gazed down at her and nodded his head, smiling politely. "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

The afternoon sunshine rained on his pale skin as he walked the footpath, his destination - the studio. He was already late as it. The fitting had gone on a little longer than he anticipated, but it wasn't like he was complaining about it.

His thoughts drifted and inevitably back to her. He smiled. A flicker of ecstasy was showed in his eyes with a mixture of trepidation weaving in the pit of his stomach. He never intended to invite Sora to his concert, it was like another person engaged his thoughts and derailed his common sense. He could not believe those words spilled out his mouth. Performing in front of a gathering of fans was a walk in the park, but with her scrutinizing his every move, was an unsettling thought that penetrated his impenetrable confidence. He gave a huff. It had become suddenly apparent to him that he was overreacting and he disapproved of it. However for some strange reason his anxiety was not retreating. This woman was getting to him, but he had to wash this concern away, for the first time this year the bands record sales were dipping.

They had run out of excuses to surrender their manager, so he so took matters into his own hands and signed the band to the endorsement deal. His stomach turned. It was so sudden, his career pathway was shifting constantly. For the past two weeks they had been exceptionally busy with recording for their new uprising album, due later that year, and it had to beincredible. He had invested so many emotions into this band and the qualm stirring in his head pushing him to think if this is what he used to love to do. His heart wasn't in it anymore. The members were all consumed by all the glamour and status and yes, Yamato was the first to admit the truth, it had all gotten to their heads. The reason they wanted to form a band had radically dissipate.

When he had spotted the _Sound Inn Studios, _he darted inside the building and scurried up the fleet of stairs to the second floor. As soon as he had walked into the studio, he felt the atmosphere in the room had suddenly turned heavy.

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence," Takashi grumbled, the bassist shot this irritation at the blond.

"Hey give him a break, Takashi,"Akira's husky voice interceded. "Matt has been very stressed out lately. Upholding a philandering image…fulfilling fantasy's…courting redheads…all takes a toll on one person.

Flipping through a magazine casually, Yutaka gave a chortle. "The fitting must have gone really well."

"Very well," Akira smirked.

Setting down his guitar case on the floor, Yamato rolled his eyes at his band member, ignoring their remarks. "Whatever, I'm here now okay, let's just do this." He looked around for a familiar face. "Where's Harou?"

Harou is the band's manager and has been stuck with them since their first album release. Some could call him a radical, the choices he has made for the band were less that orthodox and could say controversial. There was no denying he was good at his job, but sometimes things just don't go as premeditated in the music industry. Harou had insisted on a meeting at the studio that afternoon and they predicted an intervention was on the agenda.

"He phoned earlier on…he's on his way, he said he was caught up in traffic or something," Yutaka enlightened.

"Oh," Yamato said simply, his reaction hesitant. He was somewhat relieved by his managers lack of attendance. His time management contributed a bad aftertaste in his mangers mouth, and unluckily it was an unbreakable habit or incurable, as he would like to say. Spotting a chair by the corner, he took a seat and he didn't waste an opportunity retrieving his thoughts once again. He was no mood to converse with anyone.

"So…how did it go?" Akira dared to ask.

"Fine," Yamato sighed. He already knew where his fellow band member was going with this and attempted to obstruct it. "I don't really want to talk about."

"Come on, man! Where are the juicy details you promised to deliver?"

"There are none."

"Why so reserved today", Yutaka questioned, raising a suspicious brow. Something was off. It was uncommon for Yamato to suppress the particulars of his day with Sora and generally took pride in boasting it to the group. "Something happened, didn't it? Something happened at the fitting and now for some peculiar reason you don't want to share it with us."

"You're high again," Yamato accused. "Like I said it was fine…nothing to report today, end of story."

Yutaka and Akira traded a glaze and both blurted out, "Something happened."

"Guys, please drop it," Yamato said sternly, emphasizing his annoyance and yet he felt foolish. Exposing his endeavors with Sora was a despicable thing to do…it wasn't fair to her. "How many times must I spell it out to you…nothing happened!"

"Hey guys, what's happening? How are my favorite musicians?" a voice cut the tension in the room.

"Hey, Harou," the band members greeted.

"Shit, traffic was crazy...it's like the end of the fucken world out there. I'm sorry for being so late," Harou apologized, adjusting his blue tie. He appeared neatly groomed, wearing a formal black suit and a freshly pressed white shirt. His winning smile and his upbeat attitude accompanied him. A professional smooth operator. "I know it's normally Matt's style."

"Funny," Yamato snarled.

"Okay, so there's no time like the present, right? So then let me get right to the point," he started, not wasting any time because he knew better than anyone else that time was money, and he could not afford to lose it. "The endorsement deal with _Skin _has been positive start to far for us and I think it will open countless doors for us the in future…so it's looking good."

"There's a fat 'but' in there somewhere," Akira commented with a pessimist undertone.

"When do his sentences never include a 'but' in them?" Yamato added his two cents.

"But I think that's not enough to boost our publicity," Harou acknowledged and then played his sympathy card. "And I know part of it is my fault, I'll take responsibility for that, and there are no excuses for it…"

"Okay we get it, but get on with it," Yamato expressing his impatience.

"I was thinking about it last night when I was with this chick I met at the bar, right? And we went to…"

"Hold up," Yutaka interrupted, suspending an awkward moment. "Let's make it clearHarou, we don't want to hear about."

"Alright, alright, but I had this epiphany!" he exclaimed, his enthusiasm almost bursting from the seams.

"This better not be one of your sex tape ideas," Takashi warned.

"Or a reality T.V show," Akira said.

"No, no, of course not…it's much simpler than that," Harou explained, rubbishing off their impressions. 'This should have been done long time ago, I know that none of you like the fact we use other songwriters and composers, it pisses you all off…so I want us to start over again, scrap what's been done up to now. I want all of you to write or compose something fucken distinctive, something we've never fucken done before…go out there and be inspired, I want you to be inspired by something, a girl, a hooker or just a fucken summer breeze, whatever…I just don't want any of this 'baby, baby, I want to be your boyfriend' bullshit, okay?

There was a long pause that seemed to go on ceaselessly.

"So…let me get this straight, you want us to do anything we want to do?" Akira asked as if this phenomenon was just a dream.

"You see, this is why you're the brains of this outfit Akira," Harou answered sarcastically.

"Why thank you."

Harou rubbed his hands together, searching for a positive reaction from the group. "So what do you guys say? You think you can do this?"

The band member each gave a glance at one another, waiting for someone to voice their opinions.

"I like it…let's do it," Takashi spoke up, the first to accept the challenge. The bassist was keen to stand out and show what talent he suppressed all these years of censoring.

"Yeah, let's do it," Akira and Yutaka followed suite and looked at Yamato for his personal view.

This moment that transpired right in front him was what he was waiting for such a long time. It's seemed improbable at first, but it was really, very really. People, fans now would accept their music for what is actually is, baring their raw talent to the world. This opportunity was staring him the face, enticing him to engage it and accomplish it. This was not a challenge to him, this was a driving force launching him to the elite of the music business and he will not allow anything or anyone to get in his way.

"I'm in."

* * *

Song Playing – 'Houdini' by Foster the People

**A/N: **Yay! An update! It's a miracle! Okay seriously I have three super crappy excuses though. Excuse one – Writers Block (Yuck!), excuse two – Job and excuse three – Life. I hope you enjoyed it, but I wasn't 100% happy with this chapter, kind of weird because I wrote this in two weeks. I promise a much better chapter next time, but please review. I adore your support!

Important Notice: Unfortunately, due to unforeseen events, I am going on hiatus until I can sort out my situation. There's probably a big move for me soon and whole different kind of life as well, so I just need to concentrate on that at the moment. I should be back near the end of the year. Wish me luck.

**Heart** Memphizz


End file.
